The Tale of the Force Sensitive
by spikeluver89
Summary: Within a year, a lot can happen. I'd never thought that it would involve saving my brother, dealing with love, battling the empire in hopes it would be destroyed once and for all, and coming to terms with my past. Did I mention I'm a force sensitive? Yeah I should've shouldn't I? Sequel to Confessions. Take place in ROTJ. Luke/OC and Han/Leia
1. How I Became Trapped in the Palace

**Hey guys! Well, here's the sequel to Confessions from the Pilot Mechanic, I do hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars, I only own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kelsey**

Tatooine.

The last place I wanted to be at.

No, correction. Being held prisoner in Jabba the Hut's palace was definitely the last place I wanted to be.

It has been a year. A year since Hoth. A year since I've discovered how my parents died, my mother a force sensitive before I was born, and along with a few turn of events, a year since my brother has been frozen and held hostage in Jabba's palace.

Before we continue on, why don't I give a quick recap as to how I got into this mess.

 _Flashback-two days ago-Ben Kenobi's old house_

 _"No."_

 _"What do you mean no? It's a decent plan."_

 _"I don't want you going along. You can still go with Threepio and Artoo."_

 _"Luke."_

 _"Kelsey."_

 _I paced in front of him, arms crossed over my chest. Was I being stubborn? Of course not, this was my brother's life at stake here. Chewie and Lando hadn't returned in a while and I was dead set on getting Han out of there. Leia was somewhere updating the Alliance on what's been going on I wasn't too sure._

 _"I don't want you to get hurt," Luke said._

 _"You don't know Jabba and what he does," I said._

 _"And you do?"_

 _"Han has done smuggling jobs for him. If he didn't pay off his debt to him, he would've been screwed for sure and look what happened," I pointed out._

 _"Kelsey..."_

 _"But he's my brother Luke. If Han dies and I didn't do anything to save him..."_

 _Luke walked over and placed his hands on my arms to stop me from moving. I looked up at those piercing blue eyes I've loved about him. Our relationship over the year does have the usual ups and downs. With his Jedi training almost complete and me trying to come to grips with everything going on, we have come a long way._

 _"Kels, I know what we have to do and we will get Han back alive," he said._

 _It was at that moment I took in his appearance. He was wearing a black tunic and pants along with black boots while I wore a grey shirt and dark brown pants with boots as well._

 _"I'm sorry I just..."_

 _He said nothing else as he pulled me closer to him._

 _"We don't need anything in town?" I asked, pulling away from him._

 _"I don't think so," he replied._

 _"I'll be back before sundown," I said._

 _"Okay, but please keep an eye out and watch your back," he said as we kissed._

 _I reached for my blaster and clipped it to my side and my cloak as well._

 _"It's only a few things what can happen?"_

 _We kissed each other as I grabbed my blaster and headed out of the hut._

 _End of flashback_

I was with Artoo when we were ambushed. I told him to hide since I recogized who they were and the last thing I remember, I was knocked out cold after shooting one of Jabba's goons.

I don't know how long I've been here. I remember seeing Han up on that wall, frozen when I was first brought in.. I could tell you how many emotions were running through me and I wouldn't be able to pick one. After seeing that, I was locked away in a cell. I don't know how long will it be before anyone would try to save me.

My clothes were taken away and I was given a slave girl's outfit. I wouldn't even call it an outfit. I wore a dark blue bikini top with silver straps and matching pants with black sandals. The top was pretty much revealing itself. My hair was let down in a bunch of loose curls.

Throughout the past year, I've helped gone on mission with Luke when Han couldn't and of course I wounded getting into some trouble with ways out of it. This time however, wasn't the case.

I know damn well Luke must be upset and mad and can you blame him?

-LINE BREAK-

It had started to ger dark from what I can tell. I was sitting in the same spot from earlier. I had already done my little dance for Jabba until I was replaced with someone different. I barely had anything to eat, since food was scarce here.

I suddenly heard someone coming down the hallway. I got up slowly, my body aching from sitting on the ground for who knows how long and made my way towards the door. I took a peak outside between the bars to see who or what was coming down the hallway.

All I could see was shadow figures. One was tall and the other was stout.

"Oh my goodness of all the times I had to come here we get caught. Oh never again would I get myself roped into something.."

I sat up straighter as I recognized Threepio's voice. He and a guard walked by my cell without any acknowledgement. I was looking for Artoo but I couldn't see him anywhere.

What was going on?

I stood up and started to shake the doors.

"Let me out of here!" I cried out.

I kicked the door in frustration, not caring that it would hurt my food at this point. I only walked away from the door when I heard the keys jiggling in the lock. I looked up and sure enough, Boba Fett walked in.

Ever since I was brought here, I was put in Boba's hands only because I was Han's sister and since he brought him back here; I became his little pet. I did swear that one wrong move and he would be dead like no tomorrow.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Time for another show," he replied, walking closer to me.

"And what makes you think I would do it again?" I asked.

"I suggest you keep quiet Solo," he seethed, locking cuffs around my wrists. "We go the driods this time as you can see."

"Just you wait until my friends come," I said through gritted teeth. "Your ass will be sorry."

All I received was a shove in front of him as we made our way up to Jabba's lair. I wanted to more than anything to escape badly. Sad to say, Jabba has guards around the place so even if I could escape, I wouldn't make it far enough.

Oh Luke. Leia. Someone. Please come and save me and the driods too.

We made it upstairs and everyone was around in the room. I got chills every time I come in here. I looked over and I saw Threepio standing behind Jabba along with some goons of his.

What in the hell was he doing here?

I wanted to run over and ask him. I saw out of the corner of my eye Artoo moving around with a tray attached to him as he was serving things to everyone here.

I took a shaky breath and as the cuffs were released, I felt all eyes on me before I started dancing in front of everyone.

 **A/n Not a good start for Kelsey isn't it? Fear not, everyone will make their apperance soon enough.**

 **Hi welcome to my next story! For those who have stuck by me welcome back! And for those new ones that have joined, welcome and I hope you're all caught up! I do hope you all will stick by me as we head into this road.**

 **I'll try my best to update this once a week unless RL circumstances happen then it'll be the following week so we'll see what happens.**

 **As always, reivews and criticisms are welcomed. It has been a while since I've seen ROTJ so I'm a bit rusty at the moment and I do hope that it'll change soon.**

 **Hope to see you guys next week and stick around!**


	2. The Two Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. If I did, I'd be rich by now but I'm not however the plus side I do own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kelsey**

I was never a good dancer. Up until today, I wasn't a good dancer and I'm still not to today.

The music was playing loud as I tried to dance seductively. I also had another girl next to me dancing as well. She had green skin and her clothes was almost like mine, except the fact that she had a black halter top and black fishnets pants make it seem like my outfit was decent.

Which wasn't the case.

As we were dancing, I looked over and saw the girl next to me starts pulling on the chain she was hooked up to. I started to back away a bit but continued to do what I was doing. I watched her warily as she kept yanking the chain.

I was counting my blessings that I wasn't chained up like her.

It wasn't until I heard the girl crying out in a language I didn't understand all too well that I managed to jump back from my spot as the

Oh my...

I looked away as I heard her screams coming from below and another loud roar. I could've gotten sick right then and there.

While everyone had crowded around to see what was going on down in the pit below, I crawled back towards the stairs and I felt a hand wrap around my arm; pulling me up. I looked over, fearing it was Boba but it was a different guard. One look at the eyes and I knew who it was.

The guard pulled me outside of the room and we walked down the hallway a bit further.

"Kelsey," he said.

"Lando? What the?" I said, trying to think of something to answer.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said.

"Yeah well, feeling's mutual," I said. "How long have you been here?"

"A few weeks. It was part of Luke's plan actually. Though I could ask about you," he said.

I looked down at the ground. "Let's say my appearance he was unexpected," I said. "I got ambushed. In the town and then here I am."

"Oh no Kelsey," he said shaking his head. "How are you holding up?"

"As expected," I replied.

Do I trust Lando after everything that has happened back in Cloud City? Not really but at this point, I was just glad to see him.

"Tell me this, what else has Luke planned up his sleeve?" I asked.

"Wish I could tell you that but with the driods here, who knows what can happen," Lando said.

I could only nod. Lando then took my arm and we started to head back.

"Did you know that Boba was going to make me his little pet?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

"No," he said.

As soon as we were going to head back in, a loud commotion was coming from the upstairs. I saw a tall figure chained up and short figure coming down the stairs. Actually, it was more of s struggle between the two of them.

As they got closer, I could see that the tall figure shoved the short figure down the last few stairs in front of us. I stood there not knowing what to do. Just as I was about to move, I heard an all to familiar growl behind me.

Chewie.

I stood there in shock as he was led into the room.

Please tell me this wasn't happening.

I crouched behind the wall rather than set foot in the room for the time being. I didn't understand why Chewie was here.

And where was Leia and Luke for that matter?

 _"I've come for the bounty of this Wookie,"_ the short figure who's name turned out the be Boushh.

"Oh no Chewbacca," Threepio cried out.

I remained still in my spot. I was surprised that I wasn't spotted just yet anyways.

" _Ah at last we have the mighty Chewbacca,"_ Jabba proclaimed happily.

Oh how I wish I can kick his ass so desperately.

 _"I want fifty thousand no less."_

"He wants fifty thousand no less," Threepio repeated to Jabba.

I'll admit, I have to give Threepio a whole lot of credit for standing up there and playing translator between the two. I felt a hand on my arm roughly as I was pulled up by Boba. He kept me close but not saying anything. I already feel a bruise coming on in the nearest future.

I looked over as Jabba ranted on; sending Threepio flying to the ground. Luckily he got back up next to him.

"He wants to know why he must pay fifty thousand?" Threepio asked.

Boushh said something I couldn't understand. He then went inside his jacket pocket to get something which turned out to be a small object.

"Because he has a thermoal detonator if you don't accept!" Threepio cried out as people went in complete panic mode.

Jabba didn't seem too intimidated by the threat. He said something to Threepio which I didn't understand at first.

"Jabba will offer you thirty-five thousand and I highly suggest you do take it," he said.

Boushh stood there not saying anything at first. He then place the detonator away slowly.

"Zeebus," he said.

"He agrees!" Threepio said a little too excitedly.

Chewie was taken away after everyone erupted into cheers. Soon after, the music started up again and a few more girls went on to the dance floor; myself unfortunely included.

-LINE BREAK-

Boba shoved me fiercely back into my cell after the celebration upstairs died down. I looked over angrily as he locked the door shut. I rubbed the back of my neck as I got up from the ground.

"You're lucky to get away what you did earlier. Next time I won't be too nice," he said.

When is he ever? I glared at him as he walked away from the cell.

"Bastard," I gritted.

I stopped short when I heard a noise. I looked around my cell and I saw nothing. I remained still as the noise continued again.

Oh how I wished I had my blaster with me.

"W-Who's there?" I called out.

The figure took a step forward into the light and I almost cried out in relief when I saw it was Chewie.

 **A/n Hi guys! I just had to get this out before tomorrow since I won't be around to update and don't want to leave you hanging too long so here you go! I'll try my best to remember certain lines from the movie since it's been awhile since I've seen it.**

 **I know things aren't looking too great for our heroes at the moment but in a couple chapters they'll bounce back.**

 **Loved everyone's response to this story so far! Thank you a million times over for the love and support! Beyond grateful for it!**

 **Until next week guys!**

 **Spike**


	3. Sibling Reunion in a Cell

**Disclaimer No I don't own Star Wars. I only own my characters.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kelsey**

"Oh Chewie," I said, in relief.

Chewie let out a soft growl as he went over towards me. He growled lightly as he hugged me tight.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I assured him.

For now anyway..

"What happened to you?" I asked. "How did you even get caught?"

He growled at me explaining what had happened. I stood there, taking it all in the best I can.

"Guess we're both screwed now," I said, as I went to sit down.

Chewie sat next to me and moaned lightly.

"I've felt like I've been here longer and it's driving me crazy," I said. "I hope Luke and Leia come to rescue us. Then again, I don't think Luke would be that thrilled with me.

He growled lightly as I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And how would you know? If I didn't go into town, I would've been here getting Han out," I said. "Then again I would've been dead if I came here on my own."

Chewie let out a soft growl as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

This was going to be a long night.

-LINE BREAK-

Nighttime fell and Chewie and I were still in the same spots as we were before. A few guards had walked past our cell but didn't bother with us.

I guess they thought that we would escape. But I've lost hope in trying to escape and even if I could, no way I would make it far.

I let out a long breath as I got up from my spot. I moved my arms so I could release any tension. I looked down and I saw that there were marks that were left on me from the cuffs being worn around my wrists.

A minute later, the door opened and a guard came in. He took one look at me and started to head towards me. He grabbed my wrist roughly and as I was being dragged out of the room, Chewie got up and almost started to attack him.

"Chewie, Chewie!" I cried out.

The door slammed shut and I could hear him roar. I was shoved almost into none other than Boba himself.

"What do you want this time?" I said, glaring at him.

"Back upstairs, Jabba said so," he replied simply.

"I swear you're going to pay for this," I seethed. "I know my friends are going to come and get us out of here and then you'll be dead."

"I wouldn't count on that," Boba said as he grabbed my wrists roughly as we headed upstairs.

When is this nightmare going to end?

-LINE BREAK-

I was still sitting in the corner of the room later that night. Chewie sat not too far since he made sure to look out for me. I don't know how this all went bad but it did.

I felt the side of my body in pain and I know my ribs are going to be bruised or broken after I was shoved back in the room and I somehow tripped and landed on the ground hard on my left side. We need to get out of here stat.

My mind was snapped back to the present as the door opened and a guard shoved someone in there. Chewie stood up while I remained frozen in my spot. The figure on the ground looked awfully familiar.

"W-Who's there?" a voice called out who I immediately recognized.

Han.

Chewie let out a soft growl as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Chewie? Is that you?" Han asked.

Chewie growled as he walked over and started to hug him.

"Ch-Chewie I can't see pal, what's going on?"

Chewie then barked at him as I tried to slowly get up without making any sudden movement.

"Luke? Luke's crazy he can't even take care of himself let alone rescue anyone," Han said.

"You'd be surprised actually," I said, stepping in front of him.

"Kelsey? You're here too?" Han asked.

"Yeah believe it or not," I replied.

I slowly walked towards him and hugged him tight. I could feel the cold water on my skin. I didn't care at this point. I was just so happy he's here.

"You're alive brother," I said. "So much has happened."

"I know sis," he said.

"Would you believe that Luke is a jedi knight now?" I asked, pulling away from him slightly.

"A jedi knight? Jeez, I'm out of it for a while and everyone gets delusions of grandeur," Han said.

I stifled a laugh as we pulled away. I couldn't be more relieved to see my brother. If something worse would've happened to him, I wouldn't know what to do.

Not to mention the outfit that I'm wearing. I'm kind of glad he's not seeing that at the current moment. The same goes with Luke.

Oh Luke where the hell can you be at this time?

Just as I was about to lead Han to where Chewie and I were sitting before, I stopped short. How on earth could he be unfrozen and here? Unless someone got him out because as far as I know, you can't unfreeze yourself if you're frozen and the only way to unfreeze yourself is to get someone to unfreeze you.

Wait a minute...

"Han? How did you get unfrozen?" I asked, turning towards him slowly to face him. .

"Leia. She snuck in and unfroze me. I didn't know who it was at first until I recognized her voice," he said.

"And where is she now?"

"I think that slimy bastard has her," he replied.

Oh hell no.

"Oh. Now we're screwed unless Luke comes to save us," I said.

Oh Han. If only you knew about me and Luke. But that'll be save for another time.

I sat down again as Chewie and Han sat next to me. While Chewie was trying to keep Han warm again, I felt my eyes starting to droop. I fought to stay awake as hard as I can.

The last thing I heard was Luke's voice.

 _Kelsey, love. I'm coming for you and everyone._

 **A/n Hey guys sorry for the mini late delay. Last week wasn't a good week personally but things have calmed down a bit so here we are.**

 **Next chapter, things are going to be action packed and I can't wait to write it. I know you guys are excited too.**

 **Leave me some love on the way out! I thank you guys for your patience and support as always. It'll be forever appreciated.**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Spike**


	4. Escape Plan Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer Oh how I wish I owned Star Wars but sadly I don't. I do own Kelsey and her family so that's a plus.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kelsey**

My eyes shot open. My body felt as if something heavy was holding me down when I woke up. I looked around and I saw the boys were still asleep.

I felt a presence coming towards the palace. I wasn't sure who or what it was but it was coming.

I got up slowly; trying not to make too much noise since my ribs still ached from yesterday. I walked over towards the cell door and of course there was a guard outside. He stood outside across out cell sleeping of course.

As if we could escape.

Then, something came to me.

I lifted my hand, staring at it for a second. I could try to use the force to get us out but I wouldn't know if it would work with the door this strong.

Then again, I wouldn't know unless I try right?

I took a breath and lifted my hand a bit higher. Slowly, I moved my hand back and forth and I saw nothing moving. I frowned a little but tried it again. As I did it, I saw the door slightly move a little. When I did it the third time, the door slightly opened ajar.

Holy hell.

I took a grip on to the door and opened it slowly, trying not to make any noise for both parties here. I stepped out of the cell and closed it to make sure it stayed locked.

"Sorry guys," I whispered softly. "I'll come back when I get Leia."

I turned slowly and saw that the guard was not moving. I saw that a gun laid beside him. Taking the chance that was there, I lifted my hand and moved my fingers slightly. I saw the gun slowly but surely flying out of its spot and into my hands.

With the gun in my hand, I looked around quickly as I ran, looking over my shoulder with the fear of getting caught.

-LINE BREAK-

I reached the last step as I landed upon the top floor. I saw no one in sight as I ran down the hallway. I was for certain that I was going to get caught at some point but I had to take a chance.

The palace room was quiet when I was approaching it. I took a look inside and saw that everyone was sleeping. My eyes landed on Leia and she too was dressed in a slave girl's outfit only her's was gold and red. I also saw that she was chained up next to the slimy bastard too. I was counting my stars that I wasn't in that position. She made eye contact with me and she had a surprised look on her face.

I motioned her to be quiet in case anyone wake up. I was about to move when I saw out of the corner of my eye a figure coming down the steps. I ran and hide behind the wall quickly. I looked over and I immediately know who it was.

"Luke?" I whispered in shock.

What is he doing here?

Bib Fortuna came out and spoke in a hushed voice to Luke.

"I must speak with Jabba," he said.

What in the hell?

Bib shook his head vehemently as he tried to deny Luke's arrival.

"You will bring me to your master," Luke said.

In that short exchange, Bib then led Luke down the remaining steps into the throne room.

"You've served your master well," he said. "And you'll be rewarded."

When they disappeared, I slowly stepped out of the shadows and went back to where I was standing before. I saw Bib walk up to Jabba and said something to him; waking him up in a foul mood.

"Master," Bib's voice said. "May I present, Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight.

"At last, Master Luke had come to rescue me," Threepio said.

"I told you not to let him in," Jabba said.

"I must be allowed to speak," Luke said.

"He must be allowed to speak," Bib said in Huttse to Jabba.

"You weak minded fool!" Jabba said, shoving Bib. "He's using that jedi mind trick of his."

Luke then took off his hood of his cloak. "You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookie to me," he said in a bold tone.

"Oh Luke don't do anything stupid," I said softly.

"Your mind powers will not work on me boy," Jabba said.

"Nevertheless," Luke said, taking a few steps forward. "I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this...or be destroyed. It's your choice but I warned you not to underestimate me."

I started to get nervous. Why do I have a hunch that Luke knows where I am at this moment. I held a tight grip on the gun, my finger near the trigger when ready. My heart is beating out of my chest.

"Master Luke, you're standing on the-"

"There will be no bargain jedi. I'll enjoy watching you die," Jabba said.

Oh hell no.

I stepped out of my hiding spot, gun in hand; aiming for Jabba. Suddenly, chaos broke loose. I fired one shot, missing of course as Jabba hit the button which sent Luke and another one of Jabba's men down in the pit.

"LUKE NO!" I cried out.

I quickly ran out of the room as I heard Jabba yelled out commands. I heard a couple of men running after me. I flew down the stairs as I tried to find where the pit was where the rancor was being held. I fired more shots as I kept running, pushing my body as hard as I can.

When I managed to reach for the pit, I was grabbed roughly from behind, dropping the gun immediately. I fought back as hard as I can, knocking one of the guards out cold. I tried to fought back with the other guard but I felt defeated. Though I continued the fight, he wouldn't budge.

I saw more men rushing towards the pit where I heard the Rancor still trying to get Luke.

"LUKE!" I cried out, as I was being pulled away. It felt like I was reliving the day I was being captured but worse.

I was tied up by the wrists as I was being brought up to the throne room. By the time, I was brought up, I could hear the final cry of the Rancor as it was being crushed to death from the gate.

"BRING SOLO AND THE WOOKIE! THEY WILL ALL SUFFER FOR THIS OUTRAGE!"

I was brought closer to Jabba as I saw Leia's face etched with worry at me.

"Kelsey," she said, fear in her tone.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to struggle free. "Get your hands off of me you filthy bastard."

A hand then collided with my cheek as I look over and saw Boba standing in front of me.

"Now you'll pay," he seethed.

"Han!"

"Luke!" I heard Han's voice cry out.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better. Together again huh?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Luke said, as they got closer.

"How are we doing?" Han asked.

"Same as always."

"That bad huh? Where's Leia?"

"I'm here," she said.

I saw the guys standing in front of us as I looked at them. Luke's eyes went wide as he took in my appearance. Then a slow smile was on his face, assuring me that this was part of his plan. I wish I knew how he was feeling right now.

"His high exhaltedness, the great Jabba the Hut; has decreed that you to be terminated immediately," Threepio said, through translation from Jabba.

"Great I hate long waits," Han said, as I raised my eyebrows.

Death row? No...

"You'll therefore be taken to the Dune Sea, and then cast into the pit of Carkoon, the resting place of the all powerful Sarlacc," he said.

"That doesn't sound bad," Han said.

"Not helping now isn't it?" I asked, with a slight panic in my voice.

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over a thousand of years," Threepio said.

Oh shit.

"On second thought, let's pass on that huh?" Han suggested.

"As for the escape prisoner, you will then be shot upon the arrival of the pit as soon as the other prisoners are executed. Oh dear," Threeipo said.

Me shot to death? I looked over at the guys in shock as I saw them get taken away.

"You should've bargained Jabba," Luke said with a smile on his face as they were being dragged away. "That's the last mistake you'll ever make."

 _You won't die. Not on my watch._ I heard Luke's voice in my head.

I can only hope as everyone was getting ready to leave.

We're all doomed.

 **A/n Whoa a lot happened. Next chapter, more action planned as followed.**

 **I do hope to update next week providing work is going to be a bit nuts next week. If I don't get the next chapter out, then you'll know why.**

 **Thank you for the support! Keep them coming and I'll forever appreciate it!**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Spike**


	5. Execution Gone Wrong, Reunion Gone Right

**Disclaimer Oh how I wish I owned Star Wars but I don't. Also is it December yet? I don't know about you but that Rouge One trailer looks very promising to see! I do however own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kelsey**

"Of all the times we all get reunited, most of the group is about to die," I said to Leia aboard the sail barge.

"Oh Kels, you know Luke won't let that happen," Leia said.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. We were both far away from everyone at the moment. I looked out the window and the smaller barge was flying next to us carrying the guys. I started to feel nauseous at the feeling that I would be shot dead before anyone else.

"Why did I bother trying to escape when I'm going to be dead?" I asked.

"Don't talk like that," Leia said. "I know you and you will get out of this alive. All of us. I just hope that none of them out there do anything too stupid."

"Have you met Han and Luke?" I asked.

Then a guard came around and grabbed me roughly by the arm. I gave Leia one last look pleadingly as I was taken away. I felt the barge coming to a sudden stop, making me trip over something.

Looks like we made it here.

I was dragged up on to the top deck and I saw the small barge next to us. I was shoved to my knees as I felt the barrel of a blaster as my head.

I didn't think my life would end this soon.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc," Threepio's voice rang out over the loudspeakers. "His exellency hopes that you will die honorably. Should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the hut will now hear your pleas."

"Threepio, you tell that slimy piece of filth that he's not getting any pleasure from us! And leave my sister out of this!" Han said, "Right Chewie?"

Chewie barked in agreement while I stared out ahead. I saw out of the corner of my eye something heading towards me but I couldn't tell. I was roughly grabbed from my shoulder, holding me in place as everything was about to start.

"Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die," Luke said confidently.

I heard a couple beeps and I turned a little and was shocked to see it was Artoo out here.

"Artoo?" I said softly.

I saw Luke walk on the plank towards the edge. I couldn't tell what he was doing since we were far from each other. I closed my eyes and turned away as soon as I saw him jump. The next thing I knew, I heard loud gasps and I opened my eyes to see Luke somersault up back on the barge and a lightsaber flying towards him. .

"Oh my..." I said, leaving myself speechless.

Instinct kicked in and I got up from my spot, kicking the two guards in the process. I ran and grabbed a staff that was nearby. I was surrounded by the guards as I swung the staff at them. I managed to knock down one of them but the other guard kept fighting with me.

I wounded up on the other side of the barge and my back hit the railing. I kept hitting him until the staff was knocked out of my hands. I saw that he raised the gun at me. I waited for the impact to happen until I heard the humming of a lightsaber hitting the guy on the back.

I stood there in shock as I saw Luke in front of me.

"You alright?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

I could only nod, until I manage to find my voice.

"Fight now and hug later," I said, picking up the guard's gun.

"Couldn't agree more," he said.

We looked ahead and saw a few more men coming up on the deck. We both looked at each other and then we were off fighting them.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Han somehow shooting Boba's pack and sending him flying into the pit.

Thank the force.

I shifted my focus back on to the fighting. I wonder how Leia was faring down below. I knocked another person out when I heard a shout. I looked over and saw Luke in pain as he held on to his hand for a second before killing the guy.

I tried to swing the staff at the last guy when I didn't see where I was going. My back had hit the railing of the barge when I was pushed off the barge. I screamed as I felt myself falling.

"KELSEY!" Luke's voice rang out.

I landed on to the sand but far enough from the pit. I looked up and saw that Chewie and another figure was fighting off someone.

"Chewie, someone help!" I yelled as I stared ahead; fearing that the Sarlacc would jump out any moment and I would be dead. .

Chewie said something to Lando as I saw that he was gripping his arm. Lando then went to the controls and lowered something down.

"Here little Solo," he called out.

"Hurry up I don't want to be Sarlacc food for a long time!" I said as a rope was lowered down to me.

I climbed up as I saw Threepio getting knocked off the barge following Artoo. By the time I'd reached up to the barge, I saw that Han was tending to Chewie; who got hurt somehow trying to get rid of everyone that tired to execute them and Lando was kicking the last guy off the barge for good.

"Leia, get the gun!" I heard Luke yelled out to Leia. "Point it at the deck!"

Luke grabbed the rope and then Leia jumped into his arms as they both swung off and landed with

"Let's go and don't forget the droids," Luke said as they made it safely on the sail barge.

"I'm on it," Lando said.

As soon as we got the droids, we took off with the main sail barge exploding behind us. I looked back as a large burst of fire and pieces of the barge went flying. I was catching my breath, grasping on to the rails tightly. I felt my legs were about to give out when I felt arms wrapping around me.

"You're safe," Luke said holding on to me tight. "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you love."

I nod as I kissed him on the lips which he returned immediately. We pulled apart and I still held on to him as he did the same with me.

"My sister and the kid are what?!"

Yep, I still need to tell Han about me and Luke.

-LINE BREAK-

"Here," I said, handing extra clothes to Leia when we all got back on the Falcon. "They might be a bit big but it'll do until we get back."

Leia nodded gratefully as she took them. Lando and Chewie; after he was treated to his injuries were manning the controls while she went to take care of Han and the droids were in the other room. I walked out of the cockpit and headed down towards the other room. I reached over for another shirt when I got in. As I started to put it on, I froze for a second taking in my appearance in the mirror.

All I saw in the mirror was me but with some dirt on my face, a bruise on my left side of my ribs and the left side of my face still red from when I got slapped. I dropped the shirt and I almost cried.

"Kelsey?"

I turned around and saw Luke standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine," I said, softly. "What is it?"

"I need to go back to Dagobah but unless..."

"I understand," I said. "I'll be fine really."

He seemed a bit skeptical at first but let it go after. Luke wrapped his arms around me and I returned the hug.

"I love you," he said. "I want you to be okay."

"I love you too and I am," I said. "Just...thank you for saving me and everyone."

"I do anything to keep you safe," he said, caressing my cheek.

I took his hand and examined it since he was shot in the hand and I saw that the hole wasn't too big and the wires weren't too damaged either.

"Don't forget to fix that," I said. "We wouldn't want any more damage to your hand."

Luke nodded as he pressed a kiss on my forehead as I grasped his wrists lightly staying in the moment.

"Have a safe trip please and give my regards to Yoda," I said.

"I will," he said, kissing me before he left the Falcon after he said goodbye to everyone.

I stood in the same spot for a while. I may be okay but after what happened with Jabba, I don't know if I will be.

 **A/n Whew that was something huh?**

 **I hope this was my best. I know it's been awhile since I've seen the movie. But thankfully the internet has been helpful at least. Mostly Youtube, that's been helpful as well.**

 **Thank you guys for your love and support! You guys keep me going no matter what. Also I can't wait to write Han being the over protective brother. That's going to be fun ;-)**

 **Hope to see you all next week!**  
 **Spike**


	6. The Prep For Endor

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I simply own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kelsey**

 _"I'll meet you all back at the fleet,"_ Luke's voice rang through the comlink once we all left Tatooine.

"Hurry, the alliance should be assembled by now," Leia said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if they were," I said.

"Hey Luke," Han said. "Thanks for coming after me. I owe you one now."

"Aww, my brother is a softie," I said, hugging him lightly around his shoulders.

"And maybe we should talk about how you and my sister are together," Han said.

"Han, really," I said, raising both my eyebrows.

"Yes, Kels," he replied.

"Do you hear this? I asked, rolling my eyes at Han. I could hear Lando and Chewie both trying not to laugh in the cockpit.

I heard Luke laughing slightly at our banter as Leia shook her head.

 _"Kelsey try to stay out of trouble."_

"Oh sweetie I'll try not to. And besides trouble finds me so I can't help that," I said.

We lost contact after that. I sat down next to Leia at the table and still trying to take in that my brother came back alive.

"So...you and Luke huh?" Han asked.

"Yeah guess you can say that," I replied.

"This what happens when I was in carbonite," he said. "I can't say that I'm surprised but at the same time I need to get use to it I suppose."

I sat there in my spot feeling a bit shocked that he's taking this well.

"Though I do need to have a few words when Luke does come back," Han said.

Well, almost.

-LINE BREAK-

I savored every minute I spent in the shower when we got back. The hot water hitting my skin as I washed the dirt and grime off of me. I washed my hair and I continued to stay in the shower a bit longer before I turned off the water.

I wrapped myself in a towel and I dried my hair with another towel. I took one look in the mirror at myself. The dirt was gone and the red mark on my cheek was starting to fade. I took a slow breath as I finished drying myself off.

Though I was advised to take it easy since my ribs was sore. Luckily they weren't broken. At this point, taking it easy is going to be put on the back burner.

I got dressed in a dark grey shirt with navy pants to go along with it as well as a matching bra and underwear set. I set my hair up in a ponytail. I quickly brushed my teeth before I left the room. I took one look at my slave clothes before I left the room.

I hope those burn.

As I was leaving the room to head towards the meeting, I felt a sudden wave of sadness over me. I stopped short as I was close to leaning against the wall. Luckily no one was around except a few Artoo units.

Did something happened? Please Luke be okay. We just reunited and I don't want nothing else to happen.

Pushing the dreading feeling down as best as I can, I went in the briefing roo where everyone was meeting. It only took me a second to find Han, Chewie, Leia and Lando down below since there was so much people there.

"Well look at you a general," Han said as I approached the men.

"I guess congratulations are in order then," I said.

"Someone must've told them about my little maneuver at the battle of Tannab," Lando said, giving Han a knowing look.

"Don't look at me," Han said, holding his hands up slightly. "I just said you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were looking for somebody to lead this crazy attack."

"I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it."

"Well, who said they didn't?" Han replied. "I ain't that crazy."

"As if I heard that before," I whispered to Leia as I sat down behind her.

"I heard that," Han said.

When Mon Mothma, who is the head of the Rebel Alliance came in the room along with a few more officials, the room hushed as everyone sat down.

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come," she announced.

Another attack. Oh. Great.

"The data was brought to us by the Bothans pinpointing their exact location of the Emperor's new battle station," she said, pulling up a hologram projection of the building Death Star.

"We also know that the Death Star is fully not operational. With the Imperial Fleet already spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected," Mon Mothma noted. "But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of of the construction of this Death Star.

"That can't be good," I said, softly as people around me spoke in hushed tones.

"Many Bothans died bringing this information," Mon Mothma said in a soft sad tone. "Admiral Ackbar

"You can see here the death star orbiting the Endor moon," Admiral Ackbar said, pulling up a projection of the death star. "Although the weapons system on this Death Star is not or fully operational, it does have a strong defense mechanism. It's protected by a an energy shield which is generated in the forest of Endor Moon."

"The shield must be deactivated in order for any attack to happen," he said. "Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a premiterer; while our fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor."

Oh damn all of that for the attack? Something tells me that it's going to be easier said than done.

"General Calrissian has volunterred to lead the fighter attack," he announced.

"Good luck," Han said as Lando turned to look at him and nod. "You're going to need it."

"General Madine," Admiral Ackbar said, as the man stepped up next to the projection.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle disguised as a cargo ship," he said, "Using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator."

"That sounds danergous," Threepio noted.

"I wonder who they got to pull that one off," Leia said to Han.

"They got ways somehow," I said.

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?" Madine asked Han.

"Um, my team is ready, we don't have a command crew for the shuttle," Han replied.

Chewie barked at Han as volunteering.

"Well it's going to be rough pal I don't want to speak for you," Han said.

Chewie nodded his head and growl at his acknowledgement.

"That's one," Han said.

"General," Leai said. "Count me in."

"You better count me in too," I said to Han.

Han and Leia looked at me in surprise. .

"What you think that you're going to let me sit this out I don't think so brother dear," I replied. "So if its us then who's going to be the last person too..."

"I'm with you too," an all too familiar voice said.

I turned to see Luke making his way down the steps towards us. A heavy burden was lifted off my shoulders when I saw him. I stood up as he went over to hug Leia first.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ask me again sometime," he replied.

"Exciting is hardly the word I use," Threepio said to Artoo.

"Thank goodness," I said, as I hugged Luke a bit too tight.

"I'm glad to see you too," he said.

"What happened to you?" I asked, pulling away slightly to see him.

"I'll tell you later," he said.

I studied his face carefully. He had a mix of sadness and being overwhelmed at the same time. I let it go for the time being as I pulled away completely from him.

"I'll see you guys at the shuttle," I said.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"Someone needs to double check that shuttle and I need to get my weapons," I replied as I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

I ran up the stairs and left the room to grab a few things before heading towards the transport room.

Off to another battle with the Empire once again.

 **A/n Another battle they go.**

 **I want to say a huge thank you for the response I got last chapter. I feel forever grateful and appreciated the kind words even though I was a bit nervous about posting it before hand but your words mean so much and they do keep me going.**

 **Keep the reviews coming! I hope to update soon before life gets a bit hectic again! I love you all!**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Spike**


	7. Memories and Traveling to Endor

**Disclaimer I wish I owned Star Wars but I don't. I only own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Important note at the end. See you at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Kelsey**

I toyed with my mother's lightsaber in my hands as I walked through the transport. I had my blaster clipped to the belt I had on my hip as people bustled around me getting ready for the attack.

I looked over my shoulder at the Falcon as its getting ready. I already checked the Imperial shuttle and it's was good to go.

Han had decided to give Lando back the Falcon to use for when they approach the second Death Star. I was surprised at first because the Falcon is a treasured ship for him and it's been with him all this time.

I remember being in my 14th year of life and Han had won the Falcon against Lando in a bet. Seeing that ship for the first time, I was shocked only because how could he win such an old metal of a ship but at the same I'll admit it was cool.

Han didn't know about what happened to me while I was in Dagobah and the aftermath given the circumstances. As much as I want to tell him, I don't know how he'll react. It's not like I'm scared to talk to him about it I wasn't sure if he knew or what.

Whether the events in Cloud City happened or not.

For now, I decided to save that aside for the time being. We got more important matters to attend to.

I clipped the lightsaber on the other side of my hip as I stared at the Falcon, alone in my thoughts. I didn't even hear someone coming up behind me and wrap their arms around my waist.

"Lost in your thoughts?" Luke asked.

"A little, just thinking," I said, turning up towards him. He was already dressed in a camouflage poncho and I saw that he has a jacket for me in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"I need to tell you something, but alone," he replied.

I nodded as he led me towards the shuttle and we both sat down next to each other.

"How did your trip go?" I asked, fiddling with my jacket in my hands.

"Not so good."

"What happened?"

"It's Master Yoda...he's gone," Luke replied sadly.

"Oh no," I said, sadly. I reached over and held Luke's gloved hand. "I'm so sorry."

"He lived a long life. He was only 900 years old," he said.

"Yeah that is," I said. "In a way, I was glad to have met him otherwise I wouldn't know what happened to my mother in a way. There's something else is there?"

"He spoke of another," Luke told me. "I didn't know what that meant until I saw Ben. Ben told me I have a sister."

I sat there in shock. A sister? No way.

"How's that possible?" I asked.

"I don't know but he told me it's someone I know," Luke said. "Kelsey, Leia's my sister."

"Oh my," I said. "I knew something was different with you two and how you two connected. I didn't think she was you sister."

"Tell me about it," he said.

"When do you plan on telling her?" I asked, getting up from my spot.

"Soon I hope," he replied. "In the meantime..."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," I said, as Luke pulled me down on to his lap and held on to me.

"After all of this is over, you and me we go away somewhere for a few days at least," he suggested.

"That would be so lovely," I said, pressing my forehead against his.

"You look so beautiful," he said.

"Flattery will get you anywhere huh?" I asked, winking at him. "I love you."

"I love you so much," he said, as he pressed his lips to mine.

"I just can't wait until this war is over," I said. "Although..."

"What is it?" he asked as I pushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"I have a sense that we're not going to be alone anytime soon," I replied.

Suddenly, I heard the all familiar growl and couple beeps coming inside the shuttle. I got up from my spot as I saw Chewie, Artoo, Threepio, Han and Leia make their way.

"There you two are," Leia said. "We were wondering where you two went."

"Though I had a feeling," Han said raising an eyebrow at the two of us.

"Oh like you two didn't have your own little reunion back on the Falcon," I said.

Han looked shocked while Leia mumbled something as they both when to take their seats.

I rolled my eyes as I hit his arm lightly while I took my seat next to Luke. Leia sat in front of me as Threepio and Artoo took their spots.

I saw Han staring at the Falcon one last time alone in his thoughts. I felt a wave of bittersweetness on myself since I wasn't sure when we were going to see the ship again. I was grateful that I left my things here but it was sad.

"Hey are you awake?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, I just got a feeling that I'll never see her again," Han said.

I sat at the edge of my seat as Chewie stopped doing what he was doing to look out at the Falcon. I hope that we do see her again that ship was Han's life and mine from the many times I rode in it before.

I felt someone grabbing my hand lightly and I saw Luke raising my hand and kissing the back of my hand comforting me a little bit as I gave half a smile.

"Okay so ready guys?" I asked.

"Right," Han said. "Ready everyone?"

-LINE BREAK-

So far the trip there was as good as it going to get. We had reached almost a mass of Imperial fleets by the time we got out of lightspeed. In all my years, I've never seen so many ships like that in my life.

"If they don't go for this, we're going have to get out of here pretty quick," Han said, flipping some switches.

 _"We have you on our screen now. Please identify,"_ a voice came over the speaker.

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield," Han said.

 _"Shuttle Tydirium transmit the clearance code for shield passage."_

"Transmission commencing," Han confirmed.

"And we wait," I said, leaning back in my seat.

"Now we find out if the code is worth the price we paid," Leia said.

"It'll work, it'll work," Han said.

I looked over and I saw that Luke looked uneasy and his energy was feeling that way too.

"Vader's on that ship," Luke said in an uneasy tone.

"He is?" I asked, warily.

"Now don't get jittery Luke. There are lots of command ships," Han said. "Chewie, keep your distance though, but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance."

Chewie barked a question at Han.

"I don't know fly casual," Han replied as I rolled my eyes at his answer.

"I'm endangering the mission I shouldn't have come," Luke said.

"It's your imagination kid. Come on let's keep the optimism here," Han said.

"Oh how I wish I had your confidence Han," I said, with sarcasm in my tone.

 _"Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination?"_

"Parts and technical crew for the forest moon," Han answered.

We waited a while when it felt like years for them to get back.

"They're not buying it," Han said in a pessimistic tone.

 _"Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will now commence immediately. You may follow your course,"_

"See? "I told you it was going to work with no problem," Han said in a relieved tone.

I reached over to take a hold of Luke's hand and squeezed it lightly to let him know that there wasn't anything to worry about. I saw that he still looked uneasy as he gave me a small smile.

While I know that we all held our breath there for a minute and now we're fine. Luke however; there was something I couldn't figure out what it was. It's like he was nervous about something or someone.

Could it be Vader? It's not like he was going to be on Endor or anything like that, could it?

As we made our way to Endor, I don't know what it was but I know something is going to happen while we're all there.

Why do I have a feeling Luke is hiding something from me and I didn't know about it?

 **A/n Ohhhh snap. Now before you all get jittery (see what I did there XD), I did have this part planned out since when I was wrapping up Confessions but Kelsey isn't going to find that out until the next few chapters.**

 **I hope to update more before I go back to school in a week (oh joy...not) so it shouldn't bee too much of a problem to update unless something happens or RL comes up then it'll be the following night that I'll update.**

 **Which brings me to this and I hate having to say it but this story is going on a temporary hiatus due to a bad storm coming where I live. Even though I don't know what we're getting (since the weather changes almost a lot), there's a chance that I might lose power. I pray that's not the case but if it is, then you'll know why I haven't updated also it'll be a good while before I get it back.**

 **If I do still have power, I hope to see you guys next week. If I don't update then, then that means I'm in the dark until I get power back which might take a week, less or more pending. Last storm, I had no power for nine days and that's no fun.**

 **Thank you all so much in advance and I will be back before you know it!**

 **Until then,**  
 **Spike**


	8. Arriving At Endor Battle and Chase Style

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I only own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Get a hurricane they said, it'll be fun they said...pfft what hurricane? I didn't get hit by the storm thank god. Sorry I had you all worried for a second and now I'm back here's your regular update.. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kelsey**

So many trees.

We arrived at Endor and started the walk towards where we needed to go to deactivate the shield generator. We all kept an eye out should a stormtrooper or someone from the Imperial army popped up out of nowhere.

It could be worse though. Then again from our past adventures, anything can happen.

I was behind Han and Chewie as they led us and the soldiers up a steep hill. I couldn't help but keep my guard up as we walked. Luke was walking next to me and Leia was next to him.

"I wonder how much further," I said.

"Hopefully not too long," Han replied.

"Wouldn't there be any life form on this planet?" I asked.

It was true that I haven't seen someone so far that lives here.

"I don't know," Luke replied. "Just stay close."

I climbed over a dead log as we walked on.

"I would not be surprised if we saw some sort of warrior," I said.

"For all we know, no one doesn't live here," Han said, looking around in caution.

As if that wasn't all assuring.

-LINE BREAK-

We got to a section of the forest when Han stopped short. I couldn't see why we stopped. Han waved his hand down towards the soldiers as to take cover while he and Chewie walked up a hill that was nearby to take cover while me, Luke and Leia followed suit.

"Well damn," I said, looking down at the two stormtroopers that were on the ground.

"Should we try to go around?" Leia suggested.

"It'll take time. This whole party will be for nothing if they see us," Han replied.

"I hope there isn't anymore of them," I said.

Han kept his eye on the troopers as if he was trying to come up with some sort of plan.

"Chewie and I will take care of this," Han said. "You three stay here.

"Quietly!" Luke whispered. "There might be more of them."

"Hey," Han said with a crooked smile. "It's me."

Oh that's helpful.

I waited a few seconds as Han and Chewie left before I decided to follow them.

"You too?" Luke said in a worried tone.

I turned back towards the siblings. Oh if only Leia knew but I kept that information to myself. I promised Luke until he's ready to tell her.

"Someone has to be the sane one to make sure nothing stupid happens," I said, as I quietly left them behind.

I made it towards them as they were getting closer. I saw Chewie looking at me but I motioned towards him that I'm fine for the time being. Han didn't notice me up until he took a few steps behind the trooper. It wasn't until he stepped on a twig that chaos broke loose.

The trooper turned around and knocked Han into a tree.

"Go for help! Go!" the trooper yelled at the second one.

I took out my blaster and aimed for the second trooper. My shot missed him and the next thing I knew, I felt a burn glazed on the top of my right arm as I cried out in pain. Chewie then shot at the second scout who was riding away on the speed chaser and he flew off the bike.

A second later, Luke and Leia joined us as Han was fighting off the first scout.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine go help Han," I said.

"Over there! I see more of them," Leia pointed out as there were a couple more scout troopers.

"I see them, wait Leia!" Luke yelled as she jumped on the bike.

I followed immediately, jumping behind Leia on the bike as we both took off, leaving the guys behind.

"NO WAIT!" I heard Han's voice as we rode away.

Leia and I zoomed past trees to go after the troopers.

"Knock out their com links!" I told Leia and she did it right away.

"Okay," I said, trying to keep my emotions in tack. "Now try to get a little closer."

Leia got closer as she could. I heard something behind us and I have a good feeling on who it was. My arm was still burning from being shot but I had to hold on at least.

"Get closer!" I said.

"Kelsey! Leia!"

"Luke?" I said, turning around and sure enough, he was behind us on another speeder bike.

"Get to the side!"

Leia pulled up next to one of the scout troopers in a second. I held on to Leia's shoulders as I tried to stand up. Taking a deep breath, I jumped off the speeder bike leaving Leia on the bike by herself and on to the next one behind the trooper. I shoved him off and he went flying towards a tree. I grabbed on to the handles and I started firing along with Leia and Luke.

All of a sudden, two more scout troopers appeared out of nowhere along with the other one we were pursuing.

Holy hell how many more were here?

"I'll take the one, you two take his little buddies," I said.

"What, no way I won't leave you to go after them alone," Luke said, as he rode up next to me.

"You won't," I said, giving him a quick side glance in his direction.

"Kelsey are you sure?" Leia said worriedly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I said, taking off before any more words can be said.

I hope it'll be fine.

I pursued the one scout on it's rear. I fired shots from the cannon and it hit the chaser a few times. I gritted my teeth as I missed the target. I was pretty sure that I was far away from Leia and Luke at this point. I looked behind me and sure enough, I didn't see them.

I didn't pay attention long enough to turn back and saw a tree in front of me. I tried to swerve around it but I jerked the handles of the chaser too hard and I jumped off the bike as it crashed into another tree.

The bike exploded as I lied on the ground; trying to catch my breath. I sat up slowly, my blaster in hand; as I inspected my arm from when I got shot earlier. There was a tear in my jacket, and the wound didn't look too serious as of now.

As soon as I got up, I saw shots being fired at me. I raised my good arm and shot at the scout trooper who was shooting at me. I managed to shoot his bike which exploded in pieces as he went flying off the bike and landed unconsciously.

It got quiet after that. I looked around and saw that I was by myself. No Luke or Leia didn't show as I was surrounded by wildlife and trees. With my right arm burning from the wound I got.

Oh shit I'm screwed.

 **A/n Only Kelsey would get shot and go after the bad guys. Got to love our girl.**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter turned out okay. I was having a bit trouble with this chapter for some reason.**

 **We still got more to cover! I thank you guys for your endless support! It means so much to me and I can't thank you guys enough.**

 **Until next week (for real this time),**  
 **Spike**


	9. Some Time in the Woods But not Alone

**Disclaimer No I don't own Star Wars. I don't know why it would matter but sadly I don't. I do however own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Kelsey**

Don't freak out.

Okay, maybe I'm freaking out just a little.

I mean can you blame me for a little bit?

I looked around and only heard silence. No troopers or Leia and Luke in sight. I know Han and Chewie are back with the rebel soldiers already.I was dying to call out Luke and Leia but I was scared of risking myself should an imperial soldier come around.

Taking a deep, shaky breath; I decided to make my way back to where I last left Han. I kept looking around as I walked in case I was going to get attacked.

I sensed nervousness coming over me as made the trek. I don't know why but I was getting nervous.

 _Luke? LUKE! Where are you? Please be okay,_ I screamed in my thoughts and I heard nothing after that.

Oh sure, I use the jedi mind trick thing and it doesn't work. Just fantastic.

I kept walking until I heard something behind me. I froze in my spot. I didn't dare move. Whoever or whatever it was kept moving slowly behind me. I tried to see out of the corner of my eye and I spun around with my mother's lightsaber ready to ignite when I stopped short.

"Oh my, Leia," I said, sighing in huge relief when I saw her. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," Leia said.

I saw that she was okay and that her helmet from earlier was missing.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, motioning the lightsaber.

"Long story and no it's not Luke's," I replied. "Where is he by the way?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him since we've split up," she replied.

Oh. Lovely.

"Damn," I said, putting the lightsaber away. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and I should be asking you that," Leia said. "Your arm..."

"It's nothing. At least I hope it's not too bad," I said, looking down at my wound.

I took of my jacket and saw that the red mark was there as I pushed my sleeve up. It doesn't look too bad in my point of view.

"We better get going back to the others," Leia said.

"Yeah," I nodded as we both took off while I was putting my jacket back on.

-LINE BREAK-

The two of us then made our path down the woods. I felt a little at ease knowing that I have someone with me. I've traveled by myself before but with given events prior to coming here, was it wrong to be a bit nervous?

Come on girl. Just get a grip and you'll be fine.

"You look nervous," Leia said.

"I do?"

Was it that obvious?

"Yeah in the years I've known you, you never seem to be the nervous type," she replied.

"You'd be surprised," I said. "It's silly really. I can't help but feel like we're being watched somehow."

"By who?"

Before I had a chance to say anything, Leia pulled me off the path and behind a dead log.

"Whoa where's the fire?" I asked, as we crouched down to the ground.

"I hear something," she replied, taking out her gun.

I've spoken too soon.

I pulled my blaster out as well. We sat behind the log and waited. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Are you sure you heard something?" I asked.

Something rustled in the bushes behind us. We turned around and waited for someone or something to come out when we heard a loud voice from behind us.

"Freeze!"

Leia and I both turned around and we saw a scout trooper in front of us.

Well that was just dandy.

"Don't move," he said, holding his own weapon in front of us.

Leia and I looked at each other in horror.

"Report back to base. We got two prisoners to bring along with," the trooper said to the other trooper.

"Yes sir," the second trooper said, as he saluted to him.

"Move along," he said.

Leia looked at me as she went to walk first. I remained frozen seeing how this started to bring back memories of what I'd witnessed back when I was on Dagobah and in my nightmares.

Is this how my mother felt when she came face to face before she died?

"I said move," the trooper commanded.

I couldn't move as much as I wanted to.

I looked over at Leia as she looked at me in wonder as I remained still. Before I had to take a step, I heard a loud sound and something attacking the trooper. He let out a shot out of his gun and I took cover immediately. My arm made one wrong move and I felt something on my wound as I cried out.

I sat up and saw that the trooper was knocked out cold and the other one was missing.

"Kelsey? Are you okay? Is it your arm?" she asked frantically.

Oh right. Leia didn't really know what happened to me back in Dagobah.

"I-I'm fine," I replied slowly. I took off my jacket and tossed it aside. My arm was now bleeding; seeing as I must've hit a sharp rock or something as I dropped to the ground earlier.

I snapped out of my trance and looked up at Leia. As I was about to answer her, a small bear creature like came out of the bushes. I nodded my head over to Leia in its direction and the creature had brown fur, a cloth like hat on its head and a spear in its hand.

He looked so cute.

"Don't hurt us," Leia said. "We're good people, see?"

He still had his spear pointed at us. I got up slowly from my spot with my hands in the air, showing him that I didn't have anything to hurt him as he still waved his spear at us..

"See little guy? We won't hurt you," I said.

The creature mumbled something that neither of us couldn't understand and he had lowered his spear from us. He then motioned us to follow him.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"We should?"

"Leia at this point, we should go with him. I don't think he'll hurt us," I replied.

"And how do you know this?" she asked.

"I just have that feeling," I replied, following the little guy as Leia did after.

Wherever we're going, I just hope Luke, Han and the others will find us soon.

Otherwise, we're screwed

The creature kept leading us to a different part of the forest and I felt a little at ease now and I can see that Leia felt a little better but still on guard. I held on to my arm to stop the bleeding from making it worse.

"Maybe we should attend to that wound when we get there," she noted.

I could muster up a nod in agreement.

I looked up and stopped short, making Leia almost run into me.

"What is it?"

"Look," I said, pointing up towards the trees.

Leia followed where I was pointing and we couldn't believe that there was huts made in the trees above us.

"Don't tell me they live up there," I said.

"One way to find out right?" Leia said.

This was going to be interesting and I couldn't wait to tell the guys about this for sure when we see them.

 **A/n I don't know about you guys but the Ewoks are so cute in the movie I wish I could've had one of my own.**

 **Okay before we head out, I do have some story news to share. Don't worry they're good news.**

 **First is that I'm currently writing a bonus chapter for Confessions about Kelsey and Luke's jedi training and how they're coping after the events in ESB. That should be posted soonn maybe within the next week.**

 **Second is I'm planning on posting how Luke and Kelsey met for the middle of October since I have a few things going on in the beginning of the month. I did some research and all I can tell you that this story will involve a trip gone wrong and rescue mission. Stay tuned for those updates when I do post them!**

 **Thank you all for your support! Keep the reviews coming!**

 **See you all next week!**

 **Spike**


	10. An Unexpected Truth

**Disclaimer If I owned Star Wars, I wouldn't be stuck in my crappy job but sadly I don't. I do however own Kelsey and her family. That counts right?**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Kelsey**

Leia and I got to the creatures' village soon after. It took us awhile to get used to navigating the village because it was high up from the ground. We were lead to a hut nearby where right away were whisked into a hut nearby a fire pit.

We got changed out of clothes and into animal skin like clothing. I was given a tan dress that went to my knees and the sleeves ended to the middle of my upper arms where my wound still showed a little. My hair was taken out of its' ponytail and it was up in a bun with a braid on the left side of my head as Leia's hair was down with a braid headband and she wore a tan and dark green dress that had long sleeves.

"I wonder where the guys are," I said.

"They would have to be looking for us would they?" Leia replied.

"I would hope so, unless Luke decides to do a search party himself," I said, as I was cleaning up my wound.

One of the creatures, who we found out were called Ewoks, came in with what looked like medical potions or something. I wasn't sure what would come out of those.

"Luke cares so much about you," Leia said.

"I know it's crazy that I would never thought he would be with me too," I said. "I know damn well how my brother feels about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," I replied. "And besides I had a bit of a hunch since the day we met."

Leia couldn't help but smile a little at that one. Despite their constant bickering when I met the group, I knew someday she and Han would somehow in some way would wind up being together. I'd never thought in a million years Luke and I would be together.

I heard a noise coming from outside the hut. I looked over at Leia and we stopped what we were doing to listen. It sounded like there was a crowd forming outside of the hut.

"What's going on?" Leia asked.

"I don't know," I replied, getting up from my seat.

Leia followed in suit as she went out first then I followed. The sight before us was something I didn't know how to react.

I saw Han, Luke and Chewie, tied up to poles in an upright position near the fire pit with Han hanging over it. I looked over and saw Threepio sitting on a throne like place as Artoo was somewhere in the crowd. Some of the Ewoks were playing with drums as I saw a higher chief standing next to Threepio.

What the hell was going on?

"Leia! Kelsey!" Luke and Han in surprise and awe mixed together as Han and Chewie looked over.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, trying to take a step forward; but spears flew in my face as I backed away from them.

"Whoa easy there no one wants to get hurt now do they?" I said.

"But these are our friends," Leia tried to tell them. "Threepio, tell them they must be set free."

Threepio translated to the Ewoks about letting them free but they only shook their heads.

"Somehow I got the feeling that didn't work well," Han said, bitterly.

"Maybe we can work something out," I said, trying to take another step; only to be met with a spear in my view. "Will you watch where you point that thing."

"Threepio," Luke said in a eerie calm tone. "Tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic."

"Oh kriff," I said, burying my face in my hand.

This would end either well or in disaster.

"But Master Luke what magic? I couldn't possibly-" Threepio began to protest.

"Just do it," Luke said, sternly.

Threepio then translated the message to them. All they did was turn away and went to making the fire in the fire pit.

"Oh that worked really well," I said sarcastically.

"You see Master Luke," he whined. "They didn't believe me like I said."

"Wait!" Han said, while trying to blow away the fire that was coming near him.

I was about to rush over there when I saw Luke close his eyes. I didn't know how to react when the next thing I saw, Threepio started to float midair. Not only it shocked me and Leia, but it did give the Ewoks something as they started to freak out.

"Oh, oh my! Help!" Threepio cried out as he was in the air. "Put me down! Put me down! Oh!"

The Ewoks soon then rushed over to untie the guys and Chewie. I couldn't help but had a grin on my face as they finished calming down as Threepio was set down on the ground again.

Han and Chewie rushed over and hugged me before Han went over to Leia and kissed her as he spun her around. I had to smile at that scene. I was then engulfed into a hug from Luke as he held me tight.

"I thought the worst when I saw your jacket," he said.

"I'm okay, really," I said.

"When are you going to not be so reckless?"

"I can't help it," I replied. "I want to do something to help rather than not do anything at all and besides, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Luke cupped my face as his kissed me deeply and lovingly. I returned it as well as we stayed in each other's arms.

-LINE BREAK-

"Ow, careful."

"Sorry," Luke said, tending to my arm. "You had me worried there."

"That's part of the job," I said, sarcastically. "It could've been worse but it wasn't."

"I know," he said.

Luke finished wiping some medicine on it and wrapped it up in a bandage. He then placed a kiss on my forehead and held on to me as if I would disappear.

"I'm glad you and Leia are alright," he said.

"Same," I said, looking over at my brother and Leia who were wrapped up in their own moment.

"I'm going to tell Leia about us being brother and sister and our father," Luke said.

I looked up at him in surprise.

"What brought that on?" I asked.

"I would want to tell her now before it's too late," he replied.

I couldn't help but notice how the way he answered it was like he wasn't going to see any of us anymore. I get that we were in battle but I just didn't like how he answered.

Something was definitely up.

-LINE BREAK-

Later that night, we were all gathered inside the hut as we listened to Threepio tell the Ewoks about our adventures in hopes of getting help as Artoo helped along as well. I stood next to Luke, who had his arm wrapped around me close to his body as Han and Leia sat nearby together. I looked up during the story and saw that Luke looked a bit tense.

Maybe he was worried about tomorrow. I rubbed his arm lightly to ease the tension and then he squeezed me closer as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

I saw the head Ewok chief speaking to few of the other Ewoks once Threepio finished. I didn't know what was going to happen after this.

"What's going on?" Han asked.

"I don't know," Leia replied as Threepio turned to us with the Chief at his side.

"Oh wonderful! We are now part of the tribe," Threepio announced.

The Ewoks then cheered and only two of them hugged me around my legs while I tried to hold back a laugh.

Luke then kissed me on the side of my head as he told me he wanted to get some air. After he walked out, Leia looked over her shoulder as his retreating form and then at me. I only put my hands up as if I didn't know anything. Then she got up a few seconds later to follow him.

"I got to admit, I didn't think this would happen," I said to Han as everyone started chattering.

"Who knew that would even work?" Han asked.

I could only shake my head in amusement.

"Excuse me Mistress Solo, he said that the scouts are going to show us the quickest way to get to the shield generator," Threepio told me and Han.

"Good how far is it?" Han asked and Threepio didn't know what to say at first. "Well, go ask him."

Threepio then turned to the chief but then Han placed his hand on his arm.

"We need some fresk supplies too," Han said.

As Threepio turned again, Han stopped him.

"And we need our weapons back," he also said.

Threepio started to speak but was interrupted again.

"And hurry up will you? We don't got all day," Han said.

Leave it to Han. I looked over my shoulder and saw Luke and Leia talking intently to one another. Now I sensed being worried all over again. Something wasn't right.

"Just excuse me for a minute," I said, making my way outside.

I walked out of the hut and saw that Luke was standing in front of Leia and Leia looked like she was ready to cry.

What happened?

"Hey sorry, um is everything okay?" I asked, looking at both of them.

Don't tell me that the conversation didn't go well.

"Yeah we're fine Kels," Leia replied, softly.

"I don't know Leia you look like you're ready to cry," I said. "I didn't think what Luke told you would make you upset."

"He told you?"

"Of course he did, why wouldn't he?" I replied.

"Then try to convince him to stay and not face Vader," Leia said.

"What? That's ridiculous he's not facing Vader are you?" I asked Luke.

I thought it had to do with him telling Leia that they were brother and sister.

I was so wrong.

Luke looked up and gave me the look that I feared the most. The silence said all but he looked sad and worried.

This wasn't happening.

"No.." I said softly.

"Kelsey..." Luke said, trying to find the words.

"No, no. no please Luke I..." I said, with a slight tremor in my voice.

No I won't cry.

I felt my breathing getting heavy as I took a few steps away from the siblings and the next thing I knew, those steps turn into a sprint as I ran away from both of them ignoring their voices trying to call me back. I ran down the steps and into the woods.

This was my biggest fear. Luke was going to face Vader once again.

Only this time, I was scared of what the outcome would be.

The only thing I didn't understand was this...

Why didn't he tell me?

 **A/n I know I'm cruel with that cliffhanger but I had this planned for awhile between a butt load of homework I had this week from school, it's a miracle I updated.**

 **I do hope to update next week since I'll be going to a baby shower during the day and we'll see how the evening plays out too and if I don't update then, it'll be the next day that I'll update.**

 **Before I go hide, thank you all for your reviews and support.**

 **Until next week!**

 **spike**


	11. Little Do You Know How Hurtful This Is

**Disclaimer No I don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kelsey**

Shocked. Hurt. Confused. Angry. Upset.

Those were the feelings running through me as I slowed my pace down from running away from Luke and the others.

This couldn't be happening. How could this be happening?

I somehow managed to reach to a different part of the woods not far from the village. I sat on a fallen log trying to not only catch my breath, but to process what I just heard.

The fact that Luke was going to confront Vader was insane. I knew what happened the last time they faced each other.

This time, I was scared. I was scared of how this would play out but most importantly, I was scared of losing Luke for good.

Either to the dark side or worse; death.

What I don't understand is why do it again? Why face someone who is your father after everything that went down a year ago? I don't get it. I don't get why Luke didn't tell me. I would hope he get a chance to tell me.

If I see him.

Would I have gone with him if he would've told me he was going?

Probably.

Even if I tried, I knew it wouldn't happen either way.

My face was wet with tears as I cried while I ran. I didn't know if anyone came after me or not. I hugged myself after I wiped the tears away. I continue to stare out at the woods trying to make sense of everything that's gone down so far

I suddenly felt a presence behind me but it wasn't a evil one. The footsteps slowly came closer until I saw out of the corner of my eye the familiar black glove sat down next to me and I knew who it was.

"I thought you left," I said.

"I couldn't," Luke said.

"Did you change your mind?" I asked. I looked over and he shook his head sadly. I could only nod as I sat up straighter to look at him. I know this was killing him that I had to find out the way I did.

But can you blame me?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I wanted to but it wasn't easy to do," he replied.

"It wasn't easy because you knew that I wouldn't like it?" I said.

"Kelsey-"

"Luke, I know what happened back in Cloud City must've been difficult to come to terms but why face him again?" I asked. "You lost your hand, next you can loose your life."

"I need to confront him in order to defeat the Empire," Luke explained. "Then my training would be complete."

I sighed heavily as I stood up with my arms crossed over my chest. I blinked a few times in order to keep any more tears at bay. I don't want him to see me as weak right now.

"I don't want to lose you," I said. "I already lost my parents and I almost lost Han. What's going to happen if I lose you to the dark side or if you die."

I turned around to face him and he had already stood up at this point.

"If you die, this would kill me. You almost died Luke. I love you too much for you to go and face Vader. I get that he's your father but I can't bear the pain if something worse happens to you," I said, with a few tears falling down my face.

In a split second, I was in his arms; gripping on to him as if I was afraid to let him go.

"I wish I can help you and face him," I said.

"No you don't," he said, looking at me as he pushed a few hair strands out of my face. "I can't bear the sight of Vader in your grips, even if he is my father This is something I have to do on my own. I'm so sorry my love that I didn't tell you."

I sniffed as I wiped my face away.

"I don't like you have to do this but at the same time, I would understand why," I said.

"If something were to happened to me..."

"Don't even say it," I said.

"Kelsey, you have to know if something happened to me and I may not come back, you have to be the strong one also. Not only for you to look out for Leia and the others but the Rebel Alliance needs you even if you feel out of place they're going to need you. I want you to be brave and trust in the force," Luke said.

"You think I have what it takes to control it?" I asked.

I know we haven't trained on my use of it in a while but even then I felt a bit of doubt.

"I know it," he said.

I could only nod my head wordlessly.

"Please, please be careful and stay safe," I said, cupping his face. "I love you."

"I love you too my love, my angel," he said, kissing me on the lips.

I circled my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer as we kissed. I didn't want to let him go. I didn't want him to leave. He should stay here and help us fight.

We pulled apart as he took a few steps back. With one last kiss on my lips, Luke pulled away and he walked into the dark forest leaving me alone.

That's when I felt lost and alone, I broke down.

 **Luke POV**

Leaving Kelsey behind was the worst feeling in the galaxy.

As I was heading towards Vader...no my father; as I continue to struggle to come to terms with that after a year, my thoughts still remain on Kelsey..

The love of my life.

It was bad enough I had to leave Leia behind after I had told her who our father was and our relationship; but Kelsey it was worst.

She was everything to me. Though she can be a bit too adventurous in dangerous situations before, she had a kind heart and loyal, a great friend and sister. Kelsey is the most beautiful person I've ever met even when she's covered in engine oil from working on the jets all day.

Her hair and her eyes was the most captivating things I've ever seen and I was afraid of not seeing her again in case something were to happen to me.

I knew I should've told her right away but knowing her, she would've still tried to find out some way to come with me. Even the thought of her being in Vader's presence was bad enough.

The nighttime here was quiet only a few noises made here and there. As I got closer to where I was going, I could sense my father being there not too far from me.

Securing my lightsaber on my belt, a nervous feeling deep down and with my head held high, I entered towards where my father is, prepared to surrender, as my fate is left unanswered as to what is to come.

 **A/n Never in the past eight years I wrote on this site that this was the most difficult chapter to write for two characters and it wasn't just the writer's block either.**

 **So better late than never that I post this. Meanwhile, I got Comic Con to go to next weekend, two tests and a lab practical for school and a sweet 16 to go to at the end of the month and a partridge in the pear tree. I know that's a christmas thing but you get the point.**

 **Thank you all for your endless support. I do hope to post my other projects soon if not, it might be pushed back a bit but as always keep an eye out.**

 **See you guys next week!**  
 **Spike**


	12. Sibling Bonding and A Suprise Vistior

**Disclaimer Oh how I wished I owned Star Wars but I don't. I do own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Kelsey**

The walk back to the village was weird. It was weird because of the events that happened prior but at the same time, I was missing a huge part of me that wasn't with me. I had calmed down along the walk back but at the same time, I still find it surreal that Luke went to see Vader again.

I don't know what he was thinking but if it was something he had to do, he had to do.

I seriously hope Luke will be okay.

I had climbed up the last step and headed back towards the huts when I stopped short. I couldn't help but see that Han and Leia stood outside of the hut. They looked like there were in a deep conversation but only for them to hug each other. I stood in my spot, not wanting to interrupt them right now.

After I saw Leia go in the hut, Han stood outside for a minute before he saw me walking over towards him.

"You okay?" he asked.

I guess he knows now.

"I'm fine. How's Leia doing?" I replied.

"She's alright I guess. She told me what Luke told her; well some of it after I yelled at her," he replied. "You made me worried for a bit there sis."

"Sorry," I said, sitting on the bench nearby. "But can you blame me? I was on the point of going with him."

"You were what?!"

"Oh don't worry I didn't go. Luke forbade me to," I said.

"Good. At least he did the right thing there with that," Han said, sitting next to me.

I sighed as I rested my chin on the palm of my hands.

"Han, do you remember the day my mother died?" I asked.

"Whoa," Han said, taken aback by my question. "What brought this on?"

"If I tell you, it's going to be a bit of a long story," I replied.

"Let's see..." he said, leaning back a bit. "I remember your mother. She was kind, protective and beautiful of course. But she had this fear on her."

"Fear of what?"

"It's like something or someone was after the both of you," he replied. "I may have been young then but after she died, I knew I had to look out for you also while my parents took care of us. The day it happened, my dad when to help your mother and my mom tried to hide us from the troopers and then you somehow escaped and then that's when your mother got shot. What brought all of this on?"

I got up suddenly and went towards the hut. I fished for the lightsaber and the letter in my bag as I left the hut. Wordlessly, I showed Han both items and he was in shock.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, nodding his head towards my hand.

"My mother," I replied. "This was in the box when your parents gave the box to me

"Wait, what?"

I took a deep breath before I launched into the story as I sat down next to Han.

"My mother was force sensitive and she was in training to become a Jedi. I know shocker. While she was in training, she met my father, fell in love and got married. She and my father fled and hid soon after she found out she was pregnant with me and when Vader..." I said, pausing his name to try to keep my emotions at bay. "Then soon after they were in hiding, obviously I was born and in the letter, she told me how my father was killed trying to protect us when she and I fled."

I looked up and saw that Han was looking at me differently.

"I didn't know up until a year ago while you were gone about all of this," I said.

"Oh man Kels... why didn't you say anything when we got back to the alliance?" Han asked.

"I already know how you felt about the Jedi and that mumbo jumbo," I said, cracking a bit of a smile. "Also, I needed to process all of this. I didn't even know about who I was until I was on the Daogbah system with Luke and it's been a lot."

Han surprised me and reach over to hold my hand.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that," he said. "If I would've known, I would've tried to understand. I don't want you to think that I would see you as some sort of freak or something because you know I would never do something like to you ever."

"I know and you know it's not too late for that, plus Luke was there for most of it so he gets it," I said.

"You two really love each other, do you?" he asked.

"Yeah...I do," I replied. "Han, if something happen to Luke; I don't know how I would handle it."

"Hey listen," Han said softly. "Luke will come back. I know he wouldn't be that crazy to leave you behind and not come back."

"Thanks Han," I said.

I got up from my spot and almost walked away when I stopped short.

"Do you love Leia?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Well?"

"Of course I do," he replied in a surprised tone.

"Then trust me when I say that whatever Luke told Leia isn't what you think," I replied.

"And how do you know?" he asked.

"Not my secret to tell," I replied. "But trust me."

"Alright," he said a bit hesitantly.

-LINE BREAK-

After we both went to different huts for bed, I put the lightsaber next to my clothes and took a long deep breath. I felt emotionally and mentally drained after today and I was already worried about Luke and how he was faring.

I looked over at the entrance and saw that the moonlight was still shining in the dark sky. Whatever happens tomorrow, I do hope that disabling that shield would end this war with the Empire once and for all and that we live in peace.

Luke, wherever you are now; please be okay and be careful.

I turned back and to my surprise, the woman who I saw back in Dagobah was staring at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Look what happened the last time. I don't know why you're here or who you are, but this isn't helping right now. Just leave me alone, please."

I turned my back as I got ready for bed. By the time I looked back, the woman was gone from the same spot she was in.

 **A/n You didn't think I would forget about Kelsey coping with what's happened to her personally didn't you? Also, the woman in question is back. You'll find out who is she later on in the story.**

 **Sorry if this seems a bit late. RL is seriously taken over and I'm just lucky enough to update on time. I hope next week won't be too chaotic...providing once I figure out what to write for the next chapter before the Battle of Endor chapters of course.**

 **Thank you all for the support! I didn't think you guys would like the last chapter. Maybe I should do different POVs then that's not a bad idea but we'll see what happens! Leave me some love before you go!**

 **Now I'm off to get some sleep for Comic-Con tomorrow! Woo finally it's here! Hope to see you all next week!**

 **Until then,**  
 **Spike**


	13. Nighttime Faceoff and The Day of Battle

**Disclaimer Oh how I wished I owned Star Wars but I don't. I do own Kelsey and her parents so that has to count for something.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Luke**

Once I had gotten to where my father was, I surrendered. Two storm troopers then put me in handcuffs once they searched me. A commander then questioned me about where the others are. I had only told them that there were no one else. Though he didn't believe me which I had sensed, he questioned me no further. They brought me to the lower level of the landing area where I was about to go face to face with my father for the first time since that day in Cloud City.

"My lord, this is the rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe that there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area," the commander told Vader as I was brought to him. "He was only armed with this."

I said nothing still as he presented my lightsaber to my father. I had to remain calm it was the only way to somehow get through this.

"Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me," Vader said.

The commander nodded and he and the storm troopers left us. It was just me and him now and I wasn't sure how this would go down.

"The Emperor has been expecting you," Vader said.

"I know...father."

Even saying his name is still foreign to me.

"So you've accepted the truth?"

"I accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father," I replied.

"That name no longer has a meaning to me," he said, angrily.

"It is the name of your true self. You've just only forgotten," I said. "I know there is still good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. This is why you couldn't destory me. This is why you won't bring me to the Emperor now."

I then turned my back away from him leaning against the railing and stared out into the dark forest in front of me.

As I stood there, facing away from Vader, I was faced with a memory from me and Kelsey when she was still new to the alliance and we were newly friends and I knew then that there was something about her that I knew right then and there I was falling for her. Hell I knew even when we first met.

Oh I hope she's alright.

 _Flashback_

 _Hoth-One year ago two weeks before the Hoth invasion_

 _"Oh hell," a female's voice said, catching my attention from my ship._

 _I looked up and saw Kelsey shaking her left hand in pain as she came out from behind another ship. I dropped one of my tools nearby and headed over there to see what was up._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _Kelsey looked up at me in surprise as I made my way over there. She held her hand closely to her body._

 _"I'm fine, just these stupid wires almost electroucted me again I swear that's the third time this happens to me," she said._

 _"You should be careful," I said. "Those things can hurt bad."_

 _She looked over and she smiled at me brightly. Ever since she came to Hoth, she and I clicked almost instantly. We became close but already I knew there was something more between us. I hope she felt the same way too._

 _"Yeah but you know accidents happen," she said, putting a screwdriver away in her toolkit. "Can I ask you something Luke?"_

 _"Of course anything," I said._

 _"You don't think that the Empire is going to find us will you?" she asked in a nervous tone._

 _"I hope not. We escaped from them back on Yavin 4 a few years back," I replied._

 _I sense that she was nervous but relaxed at the same time. Kelsey pressed her lips together as she nodded her head as if she was almost satisfied with my answer._

 _"You're right. I was just worried over nothing. Silly right? I mean, how can anyone find you guys on a planet that is so cold non stop?" she said._

 _She shivered lightly as she rubbed her hands together. I unzipped my jacket and started to take it off and extended it to her._

 _"You're freezing," I said._

 _"Luke you're going to freeze," she protested. "It's bad enough we're in the cold I'd feel horrible if you're sick."_

 _"Don't worry about me, it's the least I can do," he said, wrapping it around me. "And besides, I think I would rather save myself from the wrath of your brother if something were to happen to you._

 _"You leave my brother to me," she said._

 _I saw that she took the jacket hesitantly and put it on her. She pulled it closer to her and I saw she felt relieved a bit that she was warm now with my jacket on her. Not to mention she looked beautiful either way._

 _"Thanks Luke. I promise I'll give it back," I said._

 _"Just give it back whenever," he said with a smile._

 _"Okay," she said. "I'll see you later on?"_

 _"Yep and watch out for those wires," I said as I headed back towards my ship._

 _"I will," she said, with a small smile._

 _I looked behind me and I saw that she went back to work on the ship as I went back to work._

 _End of flashback_

"I see that you constructed a new lightsaber," Vader's voice rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Your skills are complete. Indeed you are powerful as the Emperor has forseen."

I turned to face him as my lightsaber lit up in its green color. The humming of my lightsaber was the only thing that was cutting the silence between us.

"Your thoughts go back to the girl," Vader said. "Another force sensitive that can also be helpful to us."

"Leave her alone," I said sternly. This was the last thing that I wanted was for the Empire to go after Kelsey. I would die for her even if it means to keep her safe. I hope Han and Leia are watching out for her.

"You're a fool to think that you can protect your friends and her from me," he said.

"Then come with me. Leave everything behind," I said, only hoping that he would see this.

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do. You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master."

"Search your feelings father, you can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate," I pleaded.

"It's too late for me son," Vader said. "The Emperor will show you the true nature of the force. He is your master now."

"Then my father is truly dead," I said, as two storm troopers then came back and then took me away from my father.

I can only imagine what will happen next.

 **Kelsey**

I don't know how but somehow, I managed to get some sleep. I sat on the makeshift bed before I met with Han and the others. I was in my clothes from the day before when we left the Alliance to come to Endor.

I held on to my mother's lightsaber tightly in my hands. If this is what I was meant to have, then shouldn't have I known before hand?

Getting up from my spot from the bed and clipping the lightsaber on my belt hoop along with my blaster, I made my way out of the hut and saw Chewie, Han, and Leia not too far along with Threepio and Artoo.

"So we're really doing this?" I asked.

"Yep, these little guys here will lead the way," Han said.

"Okay then," I said.

"Alright, let's go meet up with the soldiers and we'll be on our way," he said to us.

I started to follow Han when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned and saw that it was Leia that stopped me.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm holding up. I wish Luke was here with us but you know how that is. Though, I should be asking you that considering all things..." I replied.

"The same with you. I didn't think I would hear everything about my family as once," she replied.

"He's coming back to us and for all of this," I said.

"How do you know?"

"I don't but I need to have that feeling that he will come back. He has to for us," I replied.

Leia nodded and then surprised me by hugging me. I stood there for a second before returning the hug. We pulled away and I pulled out my blaster.

"Come on, we got a shield to deactivate," I said as we both headed off to catch up with the others.

Time to face off with the Empire once and for all.

 **A/n This was hard to write. I went back and forth with ideas until I settled with this one. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Story announcements!**

 **One is I posted the bonus chapter to Confessions so you guys can check that out. Also I'm putting my prequel story on temporary hold only because I got so much going on with school and work it's a bit overwhelming but I did start writing it so that's a plus. I will let you guys know when I post that story, it might not be until the end of October/beginning of November so we'll see.**

 **Thank you all for getting near 30 reviews! You guys mean so much!**

 **I do hope to post next week but since I'm going to a sweet 16 for my cousin's cousin's daughter, I might post Sunday so we'll see how the week plays out.**

 **Hope to see you guys next week!**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Spike**


	14. Sneaking in Along with A Side Plan

**Disclaimer No I don't own Star Wars. I wish I did though, then again so does everyone else. I do own Kelsey and her parents.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Kelsey**

"This is it?" I asked Han and Leia as we knelt down behind a log so we wouldn't be seen.

"They said that the main entrance is on the far side of the landing platform," Leia replied.

Oh this is going to be fun.

"Hey don't worry. Chewie and I have gotten into a lot of places heavily guarded than this," Han said.

"Oh I remember those," I said. "Don't make me bring up that one place on that planet almost near the outer rim."

"This I have to hear," Leia said, eyeing me and Han.

I smirked at her comment. When this is all over and we're all reunited it'll happened. Yes I still have faith that Luke will come back alive from facing his father once again. I have to because if not, how else would I have to stay focused on the mission.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that one of the Ewoks, Wicket was talking to Threepio about something.

"I wonder what they're talking about," I said, nodding my head back. Leia and Han looked in my direction at what's going in between the two.

"What's he saying?" Leia asked.

"He said that there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge," Threepio replied.

I looked back at Leia, Han and Chewie and we all had a silent agreement. We went back to the rest of the rebel group and started to make our way up towards the shield. Looking back once more, to make sure that no one will do a sneak attack of course, I followed them.

-LINE BREAK-

We all got there moments later. The rest of the rebels were spread out as me, Leia, Han, Chewie and the driods got a bit closer to the shield. Of course our luck, there were four Imperial scouts guarding the entrance to the bunker entrance.

Well that's just dandy.

I heard Chewie growl lowly as Paploo, another Ewok was talking to Han about something I couldn't quite make out.

"The back door huh?" Han asked. "Good idea."

"It can work, can it?" I asked him.

"It's only a few guards. This shouldn't be too much trouble," he replied.

"Makes sense. Then again we've been through worse than this," I said.

"Well it only takes one to sound the alarm," Leia said in an unsure tone.

"Then we'll do it real quiet like," Han said, with a grin at Leia.

I almost let out a snort at the two of them. Before anyone else said something, Threepio interrupted the silence.

"Oh! Oh my, um...Princess Leia?"

"Quiet!" Leia whispered to the driod as she quickly covered his mouth.

As if we all need to get caught before we even attacked them.

"What?" I asked in a hush tone.

"I'm afraid our furry companion has gone and done something rather rash," Threepio replied in a worried tone.

We looked over and sure enough, there was one of the Ewoks running off towards the scouts who havent even noticed our furry friend.

"Oh no," Leia said, sighing.

"This can't be happening," I said, praying that he wouldn't get caught.

"There goes our surprise attack," Han said.

It wasn't until one of the scouts spotted him that it started everything.

"Look! Over there! Stop him!"

The Ewok started up the speed chaser, riding it away as three of the scouts ran after him while the fourth one stayed behind.

"Not bad for a little furball," Han said.

"Look there's only one," I said, pointing it out to Han.

"We'll take care of this you stay here," Han said as he and Chewie sneaked off towards the bunker.

"Artoo and I decided we shall stay here," Threepio said.

"And I'll stay with them," I said.

"Kelsey are you sure?" Leia asked.

"Someone has to keep guard," I replied.

Leia gave me one look before she went off to find Han and Chewie along with a few rebel soldiers.

I looked over at the droids and the few Ewoks that stayed behind. I turned back to where the others went and an idea was forming in my head.

"Hey guys, I got an idea should something goes wrong," I said.

-LINE BREAK-

"Miss Kelsey, are you sure this would work?" Threepio asked.

Artoo let out a few beeps as we hid behind a tree.

"It has too," I replied. I turned to one of the Ewoks, standing by. "You guys are covered arent you?"

The Ewok replied to me as I scratched his head. I looked over and saw that everyone was hidden. I turned back into the direction where we came. I placed my hand on the lightsaber. I felt hesitation and fear as I held it.

Was I afraid to use it?

 _don't be afraid._

What the hell? Where was that woman's voice coming from?

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked, looking around.

"Hear what?" Threepio asked.

"N-Nothing," I replied.

 _The lightsaber. It's okay to use it. It's yours now._

Now I was going crazy.

"You two stay here," I said, running back to where we came from.

I ran towards where we last saw the others when I stopped short and hid. I saw almost a whole fleet of storm troopers, scout troopers and other imperial officers surrounding the shield and I saw Leia, Han and Chewie being led out along with the rebel soldiers.

What the hell?

I unclipped my lightsaber and held it. I waited until it was the perfect time to put the plan in motion.

I prayed that I didn't get killed for it.

"Hello! I say, over there! Were you looking for us?" Threepio said.

Oh great.

"Bring those two down here!" a commanding officer called out.

"Run Threepio run!" I called out, running back.

I sprinted along the path as I left him behind. I ran up towards where Artoo was and got the lightsaber ready. Artoo let out a few beeps to me.

"I'm not ready but it's now or never right?" I asked.

I ignited the saber and the light blue color shot out. I stood there in amazement that it worked all of these years of being buried away in the box. I looked up and I saw Threepio shuffling quickly towards us.

"They're on their way. Are you sure this was a good idea?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out," I replied, stepping in from of the droids.

"Freeze! Don't move!" a stromtrooper called out.

I remained frozen in my spot. There was no way we were backing out now.

"We surrender!" Threepio said.

"Really?" I said, shooting a glare at the droid.

A second later, the band of Ewoks came out of their hiding spots, attacking the troopers from above. I looked up and another Ewok sitting in one of the trees sounding the horn.

Time to battle.

 **A/n Thus the Battle of Endor has begun!**

 **I was contemplating on updating this before I thought, the hell with it. Even if it's slightly late, it would still be updated no matter what. My goal is by the end of the story is to have the chapters a bit longer than usual so we'll see!**

 **30 reviews!I know it seems not a lot but still! Thank you all for your support! I'm forever grateful to you all for it! I do hope to update again next week! I should be fine since this week was so bad with the school work and my job combined. I'm praying that settles down soon.**

 **Until next week!**  
 **Spike**


	15. The Fight For Our Lives and All

**Disclaimer Ugh, I so wished I owned Star Wars but I don't ;-( . I only own Kelsey and her parents so that has to count as something.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Kelsey**

As soon as they started to fire after the Ewoks attacked the troopers, I lunged at one of them as they open fired. I managed to block the shots by swinging the saber back and forth a few countless times.

It was still hard to believe that I was standing here with a lightsaber and using it. Yes, I'm still in awe but can you blame me?

I knocked down the last storm trooper and turned towards the droids.

"You two get to safety!" I called out, starting to head towards the direction towards the shield.

"Mistress Kelsey wait!"

"Go hide Threepio!" I cried as I ran.

I sprinted down the path as I kept looking over my shoulder. My head was spinning as I took out my blaster and shot a few more stormtroopers as I kept running.

I was getting close when someone forcefully pull me back. I turned around and to my shock it was an imperial commander standing in front of me.

"Well, well who do we have here?" he asked snidely.

"Get your hands off me," I gritted, trying to break free of his grip.

"I don't think so you rebel scum," he replied. The commander tilted his head slightly at me as I tried to break free.

"I think you're the one the Emperor wants," he said. "You're coming with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I sneered at him.

"We'll have to see about that," he said, pulling out a pair of cuffs.

Wait, what?!

As he was about to cuff me, I felt his grip loosen on me as I was being led away. I looked behind me as I saw the commander knocked on the ground cold. I hear the all to familiar growl from the Wookie himself.

"Thanks Chewie," I said.

Chewie barked in gratitude as I picked up both my weapons.

"Seriously though I owe you," I said. "What happened to Han and Leia? Are they alright?"

Chewie growled as he told me what happened to Han and Leia as they were still by the shield generator trying to activate it. I breathed in relief knowing that they were okay at least.

"Okay thanks Chewie," I said. "I'm going to go help them You help the Ewoks and the driods okay?"

Chewie barked in agreement as we parted ways.

-LINE BREAK-

I hurried down the hill and was met with a battle. I saw Han and Leia by the entrance to the shield generator and a few more rebel soldiers were guarding it. I took out my lightsaber and it lit up.

I ran down the hill and swung it around, avoiding to get hit by any shots. I ducked after a blaster shot

"Kels!" Han shouted.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he replied.

"The hell are you doing?" I asked, blocking more shots.

"Trying to get the doors to open," he said, fumbling with the wires.

I continued to block more shots as Leia kept firing.

"We need Artoo," she said.

I quickly fished out my comlink as I took cover behind Leia.

"Artoo, Artoo come in," I said into the comlink. I was met with a few beeps as I breathed a small sigh. "We need your help to get in. Get here as fast as you can."

I shoved the comlink in my pocket as I helped Leia to fend off more Imperial soldiers. I looked over to my right and saw Artoo and Threepio hurrying over.

"Oh thank the kriff," I said in relief.

"Artoo, quick," Leia said. Han then came with us and helped fire back at more troopers that came.

Artoo moved towards the control panel and locked in with his computer arm. Not even he was there for awhile, a blaster shot at Artoo as he whizzed loudly back as he flew back and all of his compartments flew out of their place.

"Artoo!" I cried out.

"My goodness Artoo why did you have to be so brave?" Threepio said, rushing to him.

"Han try unlocking the doors again," I said. "We'll take cover."

Han ran over and grabbed the wires again to hot wire the doors. He was struggling to connect both wires to make the doors slide open. I kept firing as I had my blaster out now and trying to cover Han while helping Leia fighting off the troopers.

"I think I have it..." he said. The doors then opened "I got it!"

"Finally," I said, looking up at him.

The victory was only short lived once the doors closed again and Han frowned deeply, turning back to the wires.

"Well that was short lived," I mumbled.

Leia kept shooting as I turned back to try to help Han. The next thing I knew, I heard a cry from Leia as she was knocked to the ground with a wound on her shoulder.

"Leia!"

"Oh Princess Leia are you alright?" Threepio asked worried as we rushed to her side.

"Let's see," Han said.

"It's not bad," Leia assured us.

I can only see her wound slightly and it didn't look too deep from what I can tell.

"We need to get that cleaned up," I said.

Before I had a chance to do anything, a strong voice came out of nowhere.

"Don't move!" A stormtrooper said as the three of us froze.

Oh crap.

I looked over at Han and Leia and I've never seen Han more nervous than ever in his life. Not even when he's done his smuggling jobs. I saw that Han was looking at Leia nervously but I saw also that she was hiding something behind her. Han then smiled at her.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I know," Leia said with a mischievous grin.

Oh really? I almost had to supress a double eyeroll at them.

What caught me by surprise as Leia sitting up straight and shooting the stormtrooper dead. I looked over in shock as I saw an AT-SE walker heading towards this way.

Oh no.

"Stay back," Han said, standing up slowly. I stayed in my spot as I reached over for my blaster.

This was it.

The hatch to the walker opened and I stood there as I saw Chewie's head pop open and growled happily.

What the...

"Chewie!" Han said happliy.

"You sneaky Wookie," I said, grinning.

"Get down here, she's hurt!" he called out. "No wait!" Han then turned towards me and Leia.

"I got an idea."

Oh kriff, what was he thinking now?

 **A/n When you only started writing the chapter two days ago and finished writing it on update day XD**

 **So I hope you guys liked it, I wanted to try a little something different with this scene and I hope it was enjoyable.**

 **I'm going to try to update next week but I'm going to a halloween gathering with my friends so we'll see how the week plays out and if not I'll update Sunday night if anything. I do hope November is an easy month rather than last month.**

 **Thank you for the love as always! I'll forever appreciate your reviews and burning questions as to what happens next. Happy Halloween to you all and have a safe and fun day!**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Spike**


	16. The End of a Confrontation and A Shock

**Disclaimer Nope still don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Luke**

Catching my breath as I remained hidden behind the stairs in the Emperor's chamber, I tried to comprehend what just happened. The catwalk was dangling on the side from where Vader had thrown his saber at me. Luckily, I jumped out of the way but I slid off the catwalk as it came down and here I am now ; hiding from my father knowing that this battle would have to end eventually.

Just earlier, I was brought before the Emperor along with my father; who was trying to make me come to the dark side like my father. He knew right away that I was becoming a Jedi and wanted me to come to the dark side. Throughout this confrontation, I kept staring out at the battle in front of me through the window.

It wasn't until I heard of the Emperor talking about my friends and getting Kelsey on the Death Star to try and convert her to the dark side, that's when my father and I started to fight.

And here I am, hiding from him as if I was afraid of him which I was more afraid of myself turning to the dark side than ever.

Everything up to this point has been overwhelming to say the least.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke," I heard Vader's voice rang out.

"I will not fight you," I said my voice cowering a bit.

"Give yourself to the dark side," he said. "It is the only way to save your friends. Of course there is the girl that we tried to bring her up here. Yes, your thoughts betray you."

No. I don't want him to think of Kelsey. The thought of her in their possession made me sick to my stomach. There was no way that then or now they would get a hold of the woman I love and I would die if they would lay a finger on her.

"Keep away from her," I said. "She'll never come to the dark side. I won't let it happen."

"Your feelings for them are strong," he said. "Especially for...sister."

I closed my eyes. _Leia. Not her. Please leave her alone as well._

"So you have a sister. Your thoughts betray her too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you or the girl won't turn to the dark side...then perhaps she will..."

"NEVER!" I cried out, igniting my lightsaber.

I lunged at Vader as he fought back. We both swung our lightsabers at one another as we moved from my hiding spot to out in the open in front of the Emperor. I could sense that he was very pleased at what was happening in front of him. I kept fighting him with every strength I had. I didn't know what came over me but I ha d to fight.

I saw my father weakening as he started to fall over. It wasn't until I slashed my father's hand off like he did with mine that the battle was over.

I fought my father and here I am with my lightsaber near his throat waiting for the moment to come to end him.

But it never came.

"Good!" I heard the Emperor's voice as he came closer. "Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfil your destiny and take your father's place by my side."

I stared at my father lying on the ground, trying to catch his breath. I lowered my saber and stared at my hand and I was in shock. How could I do such a thing?

My mind suddenly went back to Leia, Han and Kelsey.

Kelsey...my kriff.

What have I done? Was this the way to go in order to save my friends and the person who I truly love and want to spend the rest of my life with?

I couldn't do it. I couldn't turn to the dark side and hurt everyone I love.

I knew there was one thing I had to do.

I took one look at the Emperor in front of me. I stood up, tossing my lightsaber to the side as I stared down at him while suppressing the fear I was having on the inside.

"Never. I will never turn to the dark side. You've failed your highness. I'm a Jedi. Like my father before me," I declared.

"Then so be it...Jedi," The Emperor sneered.

 **Kelsey**

"On his signal," I whispered to the soldiers as we waited the cue.

We waited behind the bunk while Han decided to pose as an imperial officer saying that we fled meanwhile we're on the surprise attack. Leia stayed outside while Han, Chewie and a few soldiers ran into the bunker while the Imperial soldiers were getting rounded up for capture.

This was it.

As we ran inside to put the detonators in, I felt a weird feeling going through my body which made me stop short. I shook it off as I caught up with the others. I helped Han and another solider place the detonators up on the ceiling.

A second later, the feeling soon came back as I almost let a detonator slip out of my hands. Luckily though, Han caught it just in time.

"Hey, sis you're alright?" Han asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You look pale also you're hand is shaking," he replied.

"Oh," I said, looking down. "I guess the adrenaline rush is acting up.

Han gave me a weird look but continued on as we quickly set everything up before we didn't have the chance to do so anymore.

What the hell is going on with me?

"We'll worry about that later we don't got time," I said.

The conversation stopped soon after. We continued to place the detonators while I was struggling to keep my emotions in check. This was our only chance to deactivate the shield and this was no room for a second chance. I looked around and saw that all the detonators were in place and activated to explode.

"We need to move. Now," I said, as we all headed towards the exit.

As we ran to take cover, I hid behind a log not far from the others. I was catching my breath more than I usually would. I closed my eyes I felt another weird feeling and this wasn't a good one. I felt fear and it was getting stronger by the second.

Something wasn't right. I could feel it.

I pray that Luke wasn't in trouble.

Suddenly, I felt a huge shock going through my body and I started to shake as I cried out and tried to cover my mouth to prevent any screaming from flying out of my was like I was getting electrocuted and I didn't know where it was coming from.

I wanted this pain to stop. I wish someone was here to make it stop.

Luke, Luke please be okay!

I heard someone yelling for my name as I slumped towards the ground. I couldn't make it out who it was but I felt someone grabbing me as I tried to make out who it was.

Then I felt nothing as I went black.

 **A/n *comes out of hiding* I know I'm cruel but bare with me on this! Considering I had this idea floating and I was close to not updating this week, um yeah XP.**

 **We got a few more chapters to cover but this ends. Ugh, I don't want to think about it BUT good news, the prequel I'm aiming for a release soon which won't happen either before or after Thanksgiving I'm aiming for before but keep an eye out just in case!**

 **Thank you all for the love as always! You guys rock! Now I'm off to go write and finish off homework before it's due. I swear it never ends. Is it December 19th yet? See you all next week and don't try to kick my butt! Byeeee!**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Spike**


	17. When Things Fall into Place

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I only own my characters I created.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Kelsey**

My eyes shot open as I woke up. I saw that I was in the same spot from second earlier.

I didn't feel a thousand needles pricking my skin anymore.

I sat up quickly and looked around and saw that I was in the same woods I was in before. The only major difference was that no one was around.

It felt like Deja Vu all over again.

I need to remain calm. I had to.

Though what I don't understand is why I felt like I was being electrocuted by something that wasn't around the planet.

"I don't believe this," I said. "Not this crap again."

"Believe in what?" a woman's voice asked.

I looked behind me and sure enough, the woman I saw before was standing in front of me. As if I need her to be around now after everything.

"You just love stalking me do you?" I asked, getting up slowly. "Why though?"

"I've been trying to help you," she replied.

I scoffed at her answer. "Not for nothing though, this thing here not helping me and it didn't help before either," I said. "What I want to know is that why in the hell am I here when I'm supposed to help my brother and Leia back on Endor?"

The woman chuckled lightly.

"Oh you remind me when I was young," she said, coming closer. "I apologize if I came about this the entire way."

I stared at her warily but let her continue.

"I've only been trying to help you because I want you to understand why the Force is all happening to you. Even what happened a year ago, I know that you wanted to know what happened to your past and everything," she explained.

"Then why did I felt like I'm getting stabbed by needles and feeling very different emotions that I don't know when they happen?" I asked. "Am I turning to the dark side?"

"No of course not," she replied. "You're feeling that way through a force bond."

Force bonding?

"What the hell is force bonding?" I asked. "Is that like some weird voodoo or something?"

"No," she said, with a smile on her face. "A force bond is when two souls are bonded together and that's what you and Luke have."

"Seriously? I'm surprised he hasn't well..wait a minute what about Luke?" I asked. "Is he okay? Did something happen?"

"I can assure you he will be fine," she told me.

"That doesn't help. I know something happened. I don't want him to die," I said, as I felt tears starting to sting my eyes.

No I will not break down in front of her.

"I know you're extremely worried, but it'll work out in the end. You and Luke are destined to be forever. I know you both will face challenges together in life and there's nothing that could break you two," she said, placing her hands on top of my arms.

Even now, I felt an odd sense of comfort from her. At this point, I would do what it takes to assure myself that it would work out. I don't know why I didn't think of that before.

Oh yeah now I remember.

"And are you sure Luke will be okay?" I asked. "I can't live with the guilt if he doesn't..."

"Trust the force and yourself. You worry too much like I did when I was your age and starting out," she told me.

"B-But how did you..."

"Remember Kelsey I'll always be watching over you," she said.

I felt her grip loosening up as everything started to disappear around me.

"Wait! I don't know your name!" I called out.

"Oh you know already Kelsey," she said as we pulled away.

Realization dawned on me as I looked up back at her.

"Mom it was you the entire time?" I asked.

Then everything went quiet.

-LINE BREAK-

I gasped for air as I sat up quickly, but groaned in pain as I tried to catch my breath.

"Hold it kid just take it easy," Han said, next to me.

"H-Han? Leia?" I said, looking at the couple in front of me.

"You gave us quite a scare. You need to rest," Leia said.

"Saids the one who got shot in the arm earlier," I said.

"Yep she's back," Han said.

"What happened to you?" Leia asked.

"I don't know one minute we were putting detonators in the bunker which by the way what happened to it?"

"While you were out, it blew up," she replied.

"Oh good at least," I said, continuing my story. "And then I felt myself getting shocked like..."

I stopped short when I realized something.

Luke.

"I-I need to get to Luke," I said.

"What? No way sis you just woke up," Han said.

"I have to. Something's happened to him. I felt it," I said, panic rising in my voice.

"We don't know that but I don't want you to go do something crazy and get more hurt," Han said.

"I know something happened," I said. "Han, Leia I'm not crazy. Please just let me go find him. What if Vader did something to him?"

"Kels..."

"Please I need to go," I pleaded, trying to get up from my spot.

"Look up there!" someone's voice yelled.

The three of us looked up and we couldn't believe our eyes that we saw an explosion in the sky and then people cheering as we realized that the second Death Star blew up. I sat back down on the ground in shock and amazement.

We did it.

Holy kriff.

We actually did it.

Our plan worked.

While I was beyond happy that the Death Star blew up, my mind made it's way back to Luke. I hope he's alive from all of this somewhere.

People around us started to celebrate as Han finished cleaning up Leia's wound on her arm from before as he saw the worried looks we had as we looked up towards the sky.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't up there when that blew up," Han told us.

"No. He wasn't," Leia said, in a far away voice.

She did have a point there since I couldn't felt anymore pain as far as to my knowledge.

"You love him, don't you?" Han asked hestiantly.

Leia looked over at him in confusion. "Yes," she replied.

Han pressed his lips together as he looked at her.

"All right. I understand. That's fine. When he gets back, I won't get in the way," Han said.

I looked over at Leia and I covered my face with my hand.

Only Han can be so dense.

"It's not like that at all," Leia said, reaching over to take a hold on his arm lightly with a smile on her face. "He's my brother."

Han was shocked at the news while I tried to hold back my laughter. They both kissed in front of me and even then I could tell he was shocked and relieved at the news. I know he has a bunch of questions but right now wasn't the time.

At least not yet anyways.

"You knew?" Han asked, as they pulled away.

"Wasn't my secret brother dear," I replied happily.

The Ewoks came over and jumped on us in a pile as we couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't believe the war was over. Our hard work paid off and it was done. I know that we still have work to rebuild everything from years before but the feeling was real.

We were free from the Empire.

I felt relieved that it was all over. Then another calming feeling came over me and I couldn't help but smile at that as if I knew that everything would be okay.

As we heard the Ewoks playing the horns letting everyone know that victory was on our side, it was the more surreal feeling I've ever had.

Now, we get to celebrate.

 **A/n Whew for once on time it's done.**

 **Despite a very hectic week with recent political events going on in my country which I'm pretty sure you all heard by now and let's say I'm not quite happy about it. Keeping politics aside for once since I'm over hearing about it at this point, I do want to keep my story away from that unless I include politics in my stories. It'll take time to grasp on what's going to happen since we all can't predict the future and take it from there.**

 **Now, moving on only three chapters left! AHH! But you'll like them at least I hope I do XD. I've been dying to write them since the middle of this story and I can't wait to do so!**

 **Thank you for the love so far! I'm forever grateful for you all as you stuck by me throughout this journey. It means more to me than ever.**

 **Until next week!**

 **Spike**


	18. Celebrating and Reuniting Feels so Right

**Disclaimer Do I really have to say it? Okay, fine I don't own Star Wars. I do own my characters so HA!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Kelsey**

Day has turned to night and the celebrating didn't stop. All over the village, Ewoks and members of the rebel alliance celebrated together and it was the most surreal feeling I've felt in the longest time.

We were up in the village around a bonfire the Ewoks made.

No worries no one was made a sacrifice.

The sight was a beautiful thing to see as I stared out from where I was standing away from the others. I should be celebrating but I was starting to get worried when Luke hasn't come back yet. I saw little bonfires out in the field where everyone else was down there dancing around with the other Ewoks as well.

With a small sigh, I sat up from leaning against the railing and headed back towards the bonfire that was set up for everyone.

They played music and almost everyone was dancing around the fire. I sat beside Han Leia and Chewie while I looked over and saw Threepio and Artoo merging with the Ewoks.

"He'll be here," Leia told me.

"I wish he was," I said.

"He will," she assured me.

I looked over my shoulder and I saw Lando coming towards us as I stood up. Lando and Han gave each other a hug as Chewie hugged him after my brother.

"I'm impressed and proud of you" I said, hugging Lando when it was my turn.

"Thanks Kels and if it wasn't for you guys who knows how this would've ended," he said.

"Yep and thank you," I said, pulling away. "For helping us and I'm sorry for how I was towards you before."

"Understandably so," he said. I saw him look past me and he shook his head with a grin on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think we might've had one more person joining us," he said, tilting his head behind me.

I raised my eyebrow at him as I turned around and the moment I saw what he was talking about, my hand flew to my mouth.

Standing in front of me hugging Leia was Luke.

He's here and alive.

Luke Skywalker in the flesh.

Alive.

This wasn't a dream.

I walked over towards him and the moment he locked eyes with me, his eyes brightened and his smile got wide as he let go of Leia. I ran into his arms and he held on to me tight and I did the same.

"You're alive," I choked out.

"Of course sweetheart," he said.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I held him, letting out a shaky laugh. A warm feeling was going through my body as I pressed my forehead against his and our lips met in a kiss. I pulled away as I studied him carefully. The only small difference was that his jacket flap was open slightly. He did look worn out but his eyes danced with excitement.

"This has to be a dream," I said.

"It's not," Luke said. "I told you I would be back."

Han took the perfect time to give Luke a celebratory hug as I stepped away from the men. I looked over and I was surprised to see my mother standing in a force ghost form in front of me smiling brightly at me. .

I slowly walked towards her and stopped far enough from her. She continued to smile at me as if she was letting me know that she and my father were proud of me. Then I saw her look over and sure enough, Ben and Yoda appeared next to her as I felt an arm wrapping around me.

I saw that it was Luke as he looked on happily at the three of them. I saw another form appear and it was a young man in jedi clothes who looked similar to Luke. Realization dawned on me and I saw that it was his father.

"Oh Luke no," I whispered, looking up at him.

Luke looked down at me and held on to me as I rested my head on his shoulder. I know he'll explain more of what happened but later on for that.

The four of them looked on proud as everyone celebrated our victory.

Leia then came over and shook us out of our daydreams and led us back to the others. Not once that Luke and I separated from one another as we all sat around the bonfire. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed the side of my head sweetly as all of us celebrated our victory from the Empire.

It felt good to be back together.

-LINE BREAK-

The celebrations ended late into the night. Everyone else went to sleep minus me and Luke. He and I sat by the fire pit alone as we were wrapped up in one another arms.

"I really don't have words," I said, once he finished his story. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you I know towards the end he came back to the light side I just wished he would've met you," he said.

"Do you suppose Leia would know and maybe forgive him like you did?"

"Maybe but I know for her it might take time," Luke replied.

"You don't suppose that one day you might turn to the dark side?" I asked warily.

"There was the temptation yes," he said, looking down at me. "If I can have control of the force then I won't. Kelsey, I was scared that if I would've turned, I would've lost you and hurt you. I knew that the minute they tried to capture you, I felt it and I had to protect you at all costs."

"Oh Luke..." I said, caressing his cheek. "You know it was never going to happen right? I couldn't turn to the dark side at all. Not even if I was close to getting captured."

"What?"

Oops. Maybe I should've mentioned that to Luke shouldn't I?

"Now don't freak out on me but while I was helping the others out, I finally used my mother's lightsaber and while I was trying to get to them, I almost got captured. As for why the Emperor wanted me, now that you told me; I had a hunch. Luckily, Chewie saved me just in time," I explained.

"Oh thank kriff," Luke said, pulling me closer. "Though I must say, from what Threepio mentioned your skills with the lightsaber were impressive."

"Oh it's nothing really and...there's something else. Something which I didn't know and I don't think you know either," I said.

"What is it?"

I sat up straighter in my seat as he still held on to me.

"I saw my mother," I said. "She was telling me that while I felt like I was getting shocked, that you were getting shocked too."

"By the force lightening," Luke said.

"That's what it was?" I said.

He nodded in confirmation as I continued on my story.

"She told me that what you were feeling, I was feeling it too. It was through a force bond," I said. "We both have that only connection with one another. I wasn't sure if you were feeling what I was but it did explained a lot I guess."

"Yeah you're probably right," Luke said.

"I do want to learn more whether we're bonded or not; I don't want to lose you ever. These past few days I didn't know how I dealt with it but I did and I love you too much to let anything happen to you," I told him.

Luke sat up next to me and cupped my face.

"Being apart killed me too. I want you to know also I love you and I don't ever want to let you go," Luke said.

He pressed his forehead against mine and kissed me which I returned. We pulled away after a minute and I looked up at the sky. I may know that we won't have to live in fear and whatever happens our way, we will face it together no matter what.

"Do you want to stay out here longer? I do love the stars out here tonight," I said, snuggling closer to him.

"Anything for you my angel," Luke replied.

I only shook my head with a smile as I kissed him on the lips and he returned it eagerly.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Third POV**

"Hey, I thought you were here," Leia said, coming closer to Han. She looked over and saw that he was looking at Luke and Kelsey as they were huddled close together. "Spying on them?"

"Huh? No I was just lost in my thoughts," Han said in a distant voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"It's nothing serious it's...he wants to marry her," he replied.

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about that?" Leia asked.

"While I'm glad he asked me about it, I just can't imagine what Kelsey went through with everything finding out about herself. I feel awful not being there for her. I'm her brother I should've known," Han said.

Leia wrapped her arm around his waist.

"None of what happened to you was your fault you know that," Leia said. "And even when they do get married, she's going to need her big brother whenever she needs you."

"I know it's hard to imagine," Han said, turning towards Leia. "Thank you for being there. I love you, you know."

"I know," she said. "Now general, let's try to get some sleep for tomorrow. We do have a trip back to make."

"Anything you say, Your Worship," he said, pulling her into a kiss.

They both part ways as they went into the hut to get some sleep leaving the other two lovers to their own privacy.

 **A/n I know finally! I've been wanting to write their reunion since the middle of this story you have no idea.**

 **Now on to a couple of news.**

 **The first chapter for the prequel is done! Once I figure out a title and edit the chapter it'll be posted the week after thanksgiving so don't forget to add me to your alerts!**

 **Speaking of Thanksgiving, I might not post like usual since it's a holiday where I am plus seeing family and work will be busy I might not have the time but that doesn't mean I'll be working on the chapter in between! I will most likely post on Sunday the 27th instead of my usual Saturday post. It may change or not so just a fair warning.**

 **Thank you all for your love and I'll be forever thankful for you all!**

 **The next three final chapters (I decided to add one more for you guys yay!) will have a time jump but it won't be a major one. You'll have to see for yourself.**

 **For those celebrating Thanksgiving, have a safe and enjoyable holiday with your families and those living in different parts of the world, happy Thursday!**

 **Until next time!**  
 **Spike**


	19. A Sunset Proposal

**Disclaimer Oh geez, once again I don't own Star Wars. I only Kelsey and her parents. Nothing more.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Seven months after Battle of Endor**

 **Planet Takodona**

 **Kelsey**

"Kels? Sweetheart wake up."

My eyes started to flutter open at Luke's voice. I opened up one eye and saw the sunlight coming in from the window.

"Nope too early," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Come on love we do need to get up," he said.

"No we don't. We can sleep in for a few minutes. Just please," I pleaded lightly.

I felt his lips on the base of my neck as I tried to sleep in a bit more but I gave up soon after.

"Alright you win," I said, opening my eyes and started to feel more awake. I looked over at him. "Must you always use that trick?"

"It does always work," he said, caressing my cheek with a smirk on his face.

"And yet I always fall for that charm," I said, sitting up in my spot as I tried to cover myself.

Before we continue, why don't I give you a bit of a recap.

It's still hard to believe that it's been this long since the Empire has fallen. Sure there were a few lingering around but they hardly posed a huge threat to us. I've found my place with the rebellion as one of the head mechanics for the rebellion. It was a tough job but I've managed to handle it on my own so far.

Luke has become a Jedi Knight and was now researching the Jedi Order in order to get it going. He does want to change things the way that they were years ago and I've been helpful to him as I can.

Our relationship has been stronger since the Battle of Endor. We have been through so much between us that the Force bond did strengthened between us through the trials and turbulations. Despite what was going on, Luke did keep his promise and took me away for a few days to get away from things for awhile. It did come at a time when I needed it the most.

There were a few times I've gone on missions with them or just Han and Chewie and I would go but this one time, I thought that I would never see any of them again. It wasn't a life or death situation. It was more like I felt that I would turn to the dark side after I had killed someone during battle that wasn't good or evil.

It only took me awhile to get to who I am since I almost shut everyone out. It scared the hell out of me more than they did and I was more afraid to hurt anyone I love. Luckily I was able to get myself together and of course I was welcome back with open arms very much to relief on Luke's part.

I hope to never go through something like that again.

I got out of bed and tossed on a pair of beige pants and a white tank top while I slipped on my boots.

"Maz wants me to stop by and see her before we go. I do need to giver her a few things and she has something for me," I said, as I was getting ready.

"I'll wait for you to come back after I meditate and I need to set up for tonight," Luke assured me.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" I asked.

"Thank you but no. I want it to be special. I will see you tonight for dinner though," he said, kissing my forehead as I pulled my hair into a low bun.

"Okay if you insist," I said, kissing his cheek and leaving the small hut after.

Yep he was up to something.

Again.

-LINE BREAK-

I walked into Maz's castle after the small walk. I saw that it was crowded but not too much. I held on to the bag close to me as I walked inside further.

"Well, Kelsey Solo," I heard her voice as the crowd stopped to look at me. I looked up and saw that she was walking towards me as everyone else went back to their business.

"You're looking well," she said.

"As do you," I told her.

"How's that brother of yours?"

"Han's fine just settling into married life," I replied.

Yep, Leia and Han got married awhile back. It would be almost a month for them. I can't say that I was truly surprised when they got engaged but I knew deep down they loved each other and I was truly happy for them.

"And how's my boyfriend?"

I smirked at her as she led me to an empty table.

"Chewie's doing well," I said. "He does send his regards."

"I love that Wookie," she said as we sat down.

"And I believe these are yours," I said, handing my bag over.

Maz took it and inspected the items before nodding in satisfaction. I saw her getting up and walking over behind the bar and pulling out a thin rectangular box and came back with this.

"I want you to have this," she said, handing it to me. "It's for when you get married."

"Thank you Maz but I'm not getting married," I said, taking the box.

"Not yet," she said.

"Okay then," I said. "You know something I don't.

"Hmm, no," Maz replied. "But know that when the day comes you wear it."

"Yes ma'am," I said, putting the box away.

-LINE BREAK-

Dinner was a lovely affair later that evening. I had changed into a dark purple dress, set my hair down in loose waves for once and wore my boots when Luke had everything set up for our last night on Takodona. I couldn't help but notice that he was dressed very nicely since he wore dark brown pants with a light beige tunic and his black boots as well.

It turned out to be a small picnic by the waterfall to end the trip on a nice note. It was pretty nice to get away I'll admit. I just wish this trip was longer and not only four days.

Something also told me he has something else up his sleeve. I just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

I had just loaded my last bag into the ship when I looked up and the sun was setting. I walked over towards the lake by the waterfall and stared at it. It was a beautiful sunset and I wish we didn't have to leave so soon.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard his voice as I felt his presence nearby.

I turned towards him and smiled brightly at him.

"I don't want to leave," I said in a sad tone.

"Neither do I but we do need to return," Luke said coming close to me. "Take a walk?"

I nodded as I took his hand and we walked along the lake. We were in comfortable silence and making bits of small talk as we continued. Luke stopped suddenly, making me stop as well. He turned to face me and kiss me lightly on the lips.

"I love you," he said, cupping my face.

"I love you too," I said, staring at him quizzically.

What was going on? Was he planning on breaking up with me?

"I've been trying to think of something right to say all day so I hope you bare with me on this," he said.

"Whatever you have to say, I'm sure it won't be bad," I assured him.

Just keep calm Kelsey and listen to what he has to say.

"Kelsey we've been through a lot together for the past three years. I admire your hard work and the way you treat people around with kindness and respect. But mostly, I admire you're strength as you went through a lot of life changing stuff and I will always be there for you, to protect you and to love you," Luke said. "Even if you decide to do something dangerous."

I stood there in amazement. I couldn't think of anything to say after that.

"I wanted to be you then, now and forever."

He then stepped away from me slightly and still holding on to my left hand; he slowly got down on one knee.

Oh my kriff...

"Kelsey Solo, my love, my angel, my risk taker. Will you marry me?" he asked.

I covered my mouth in shock as tears formed in my eyes. I saw him pull out a ring as I stood there. I couldn't believe this was happening.

All I could do was nod my head.

"Yes," I choked out. "I will."

Luke then slipped the ring on my left fourth finger and got up from his spot smiling brightly at me. He pulled me into his arms and spun me around as we both laughed. Luke put me down and kissed me on the lips.

"Is this real life?" I asked, pulling away.

"It sure is."

I stared at my ring which was a simple medium sized diamond ring with a silver band. It was perfect.

"This is what you wanted? And you're in all the way?" I asked.

"I am," Luke said.

I grinned brightly as I kissed him again. I pulled away and couldn't contain the stupid grin on my face either as we headed back to the ship with our arms wrapped around each other.

We're getting married.

Yep that's something I'm still wrapping my head around.

However, it was a really great feeling.

 **A/n I know I couldn't resist but I bet you guys figured it out how it was going to be huh?**

 **I'm excited for the next chapter and the prequel first chapter to debut this week! I'm not sure on the update schedule for that yet since I'll be entering finals week and Christmas will be here so it'll be a bit wonky before it'll have a normal schedule after Christmas.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support. I wish I could hug you all but a virtual hug will have to do )**

 **See you guys next week!**  
 **Spike**


	20. Becoming Mrs Skywalker

**Disclaimer No I don't own Star Wars. I do own my characters. Enough said.**

 **Note Let's just say after watching Attack of the Clones a few months back a few scenes inspired this chapter. Enjoy! See you at the bottom.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Planet Naboo**

 **Five Months later**

 **Kelsey**

Every little girl dreams of what their wedding day would be like. Particularly me of course.

"Almost done," Leia mumbled as she finished the final touches of my make up. "And take a look."

I slowly spun around and stared in shock at the mirror.

Yep. Today is the day that Luke and I are getting married. .

My hair was curled in waves with a silver circlet on my head. My make up was done very minimal and it wasn't overdone. My wedding dress was white with lace all over and it had a small V-Neck neckline with the sleeves ending above my wrists. My shoes were cream colored flats and I wore the dark green bracelet that Maz has given me months prior to the wedding. I also wore my mother's necklace, a couple more bracelets and earrings that was given to me by Han the night before.

Leia was my matron of honor and Han was not only to be the one to give me away but act as Luke's best man as well. Luke and I decided on a medium sized guest list with some of his padawans from the academy he has started up two months ago attending along with some rebellion officers and others attending as well.

It hasn't hit me fully that I was getting married and I was sure wondering how Luke was faring in all of this before the ceremony.

"Whoa," I said.

"Luke will die when he sees you," Leia said.

"Tell me about it," I said. "It's still surreal."

"Nervous?"

"I think it might start to sink in," I replied.

I turned to Leia and she was wearing a light blue gown with her hair up in a high braid up do that made her still feel like royalty.

"Shouldn't you be nervous?"

"I'm not the one getting married," she replied.

"I know I mean I hope you don't get any morning sickness during the ceremony," I said.

Leia stopped short as she was heading back to the vanity. She turned to me slowly as she stared at me in shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Leia, you get sick normally around this time. You have this glow that I've never seen and also, you didn't drink alcohol at that dinner gala thing a few days ago and the past three times we've had dinner with everyone beforehand," I replied. "I know something's up."

Leia sighed as she came closer to me.

"I'm only 11 1/2 weeks along. Han and I were going to tell you after the wedding since we didn't want to ruin both your and Luke's day," she confirmed.

"Are you kidding? You're having a baby and I'm going to be an aunt," I said, hugging her. "Congratulations and I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you really," she said.

A knock on the door interrupted our moment and Han opened it to come in. He was dressed in a beige shirt with dark blue pants and clean boots.

"Whoa Kels," he said. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," I said.

"I'll see you both down there," Leia said, leaving the room before kissing her husband.

I suddenly felt sad after she left and I walked over towards the mirror to double check over everything.

"Kels?"

"I wish my parents were here," I said, sadly.

"Oh sis," Han said, placing his arm around my shoulder. "I know for a fact they are. They would be happy to see you get married."

I smiled sadly. While I wish they were here, I know that I couldn't be sad on my wedding day so I know in my heart that they are here spiritually.

"Ready?"

"Yeah just give me a second. I'll be out," I said, smiling at my brother.

After he left, I stood in front of the mirror and placed my hand on my stomach. While I wish I would have a child, it would happen someday. I grabbed my bouquet of flowers and left the room.

-LINE BREAK-

It took a walk to the ceremony in the palace that my nerves were kicking in. I held on to Han's arm as we got to the stairs that led to the ceremony taking place.

"Ready kid?" he asked.

"Yeah. I am," I replied confidently.

"Do I have to give you away like this?" he joked.

"Really brother?" I asked, raising an eyebrow but smirked at him. "Make me fall, I'll kill you."

"I won't," he said in a serious tone. .

With a deep breath, we walked up the stairs slowly so I wouldn't trip on my dress. That would've been embarrassing.

By the time we got up the stairs, I looked ahead and my mouth dropped at first but then I smiled at my fiance.

Luke was at the end of the aisle with Wedge standing on one side with Threepio and Artoo and Leia was on the other side with Chewie and Lando. Luke was dressed in black pants, a white clean shirt with black boots and his hair was perfect. I smiled at the guest as Han and I walked past them to meet Luke.

We got closer and Han kissed my cheek lightly as he past me off to Luke. I handed my flowers to Leia as Luke took my hand as we stared at each other.

"You're so breathtaking," he whispered.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said, winking at him.

General Rieekan then started the ceremony. Throughout his speech, Luke and I were practically in our own world as if there was no one else outside but us. I was staring at his face, his blue eyes still clear as day and bright as ever. I held on to his hands as we both grinned at one another.

When it came for the vows, we decided to do simple vows declaring our love for one another and such.

"I Luke, take you Kelsey, to be my wife. I will love you, protect you, stand with you through the good and the bad from this day forward until death do us part," Luke said, slipping the ring on my finger.

"I Kelsey, take yo Luke to be my husband. I will love you, protect you, stand with you through the good and the bad from this day forward until death do us part," I repeated the vows, as I slipped his finger on his finger.

"By the powers vested in me, I pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Luke and I grinned one another as we kissed. He deepened the kiss as everyone around us cheered and Chewie's happy growl can be heard. I pulled away slightly as I couldn't hold back my smile.

We were officially husband and wife.

-LINE BREAK-

The reception was held in one of the grand dining rooms. Dinner, drinks and dancing were flowing around. Well, if you count Leia as having sparkling cider then yeah, that followed as well.

Luke and I hardly left each other's side minus when I danced with Han and he went to dance with Leia. Everything was perfect and I couldn't be more thrilled.

"Liked how it all turned out?" I asked, Luke as we stood off to the side of the dance floor.

"It's amazing" he said.

"Tell me about it," I told him. "Want to dance again?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Don't deny. You weren't so bad when we did the first dance," I pointed out.

"I know it's just...you know I'm not that great," he said.

I laced my fingers with his as I led him on the dance floor.

"Don't you worry about a thing. I doubt anyone would give two craps on whether you're a good dancer or not," I said as we walked out on to the floor.

Luke wrapped his arms around me waist and brought me closer to him as I held on to his hand and my hand landed on the middle of his back as we danced with each other.

-LINE BREAK-

It was the middle of the night when the reception came to a close. Luke and I went into our suite while Han, Leia and Chewie went to their respective rooms. I was in the bathroom, taking off the jewelry but leaving my rings on when I slipped on to a light lavender nightgown with the matching robe.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Luke standing outside on the balcony still in his clothes. I headed over there and went outside to wrap my arms around him from behind.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Now that you're here of course," he replied turning to face me. "I've been thinking."

"Oh?"

"About how if my parents and Ben were here," Luke replied.

"I know the feeling," I agreed. "I did have a bit of a moment before the ceremony. I wish more than anything that my parents were here as well. I know my father wouldn't want to give me away but would make it into a joke. My mother would be all sentimental. But I know they are watching from somewhere."

"How do you know the right thing to say?"

"Just that feeling I guess," I replied looking up at him. "I still can't believe you're my husband."

"And you're my wife," Luke said, pulling me closer. "I love you Mrs. Skywalker."

"I love you too, Mr. Skywalker," I said.

We met in a kiss and he pulled me into a hug as the kiss gotten deeper. Suddenly, he picked me up bridal style as we headed into our room. He placed me gently on the bed as we never parted from our kiss.

That night was something that I know we'll truly never forget in the first day of our lives together.

 **A/n surprise! I know it felt like ages since I wrote a wedding scene. I hope I did justice.**

 **Since I may not provide the link for it, just imagine Kelsey's wedding dress similar to Princess Kate Middleton on her wedding day and it was less poofy.**

 **Next chapter sadly will be the last. Ugh, I can't even think about that yet. I will give you the complete lowdown on what my future in this fandom will be. I'm still sticking around don't worry. Believe me I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.**

 **Oh, speaking of the prequel, How a Pilot Mechanic got Involved in the Rebellion and Love , is officially up! That title was so hard to decide it was no joke. Go check that out. Update schedule is still pending but most like the same schedule as I did with this story.**

 **Now all that news is done, leave me some love! I can't thank you all enough for the support and love this past weeks. I'll save all of that sap for the final chapter.**

 **Until next week!**  
 **Spike**


	21. Epilouge: Wait, I'm What!

**Disclaimer No I don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and her parents and any other characters I have yet to mention.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Kelsey**

 **3 1/2 years later**

"Okay now with those two wires, put them together. But be careful and try not to eletrocute yourself," I instructed my student.

The girl, Nala put the two wires together carefully and then she went inside the cockpit to test out the engine. I heard it sputter once before it was on.

"Okay not bad," I told her as she came down. "Just remember if you mix up the wiring then that'll lead to disasterous results and we don't want that to happen."

"Yes ma'am," Nala said with a smile.

"Aunt Essie!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw my 2 1/2 year old nephew Ben running towards me. He was born eight months after Luke and I got married and to say that I enjoy being an aunt would be an understatement.

"Ben where's mommy or daddy?" I asked.

"Right behind him," Han's voice called out as I picked Ben up.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We figured since Leia is almost done with her meeting with the other ambassodors, we're getting lunch and hope you can join us," Han offered.

"I'm pretty much done here I don't see why not," I said.

"You okay sis?" he asked. "You look pale."

"Oh it's fine," I replied, giving Ben back to him. "I just haven't been feeling well. Some stupid bug or whatever."

"Better make sure you don't infect the little one there," he said.

"Oh don't you worry," I said. "We don't want that now do we?"

Ben only replied with laugh as I handed back to Han. Lately I haven't been well. I thought I'd beat the flu bug a while back before Luke left for his trip to Coursant to research the old Jedi Temple. I know he was worried when he left but he's coming back home tomorrow so I should be better by then.

I was about to close up for lunch when a commotion started. I ran over to see what it was when I tripped and reached out for the falling object which was a toolbox. By the time I fell it landed besides me and I felt a sudden pain in my left wrist.

Oh no.

"Kels!" Han yelled as he ran over towards me. "Are you alright?"

"I think so...ow!," I winced in pain as I tried to move my left wrist. I looked down and saw my left wrist was slightly limp and starting to swell.

"We need medical now!" I called out.

"Easy kid, easy," Han said as I slowly sat up while Ben almost burst into tears.

Well this was lovely.

-LINE BREAK-

"Oh gods that hurt," I cried, holding on to my wrist.

"Easy kid, don't make it worse," Han said.

We sat in one of the medical rooms waiting for the medical droid to come back. I know Luke would be so thrilled to hear this when he comes back.

"Is Ben okay?"

"He's fine. Chewie got him occupied. Leia's on her way and she's trying to make contact with Luke," Han replied.

Soon enough, the driod came in with a nurse following along with some bandages and a splint in her hands. .

"Well from the X-Rays, it seemed like you have a hairline fracture. You will need a cast for a couple weeks and to stay off of physical work until then," the driod said.

"Oh well thankfully no extreme damage," I said.

"However, when you go back to work, it'll only be for another seven months before you go off," it said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "Why would I need to work for seven months after my cast is taken off?"

" , your blood tests show that you're with child," it said.

I looked over at Han in shock and he masked the same expression.

I'm pregnant?

Oh. My. Kriff.

-LINE BREAK-

"Kelsey it's alright," Leia said after I was taken care of.

"I'm going to have a baby. I...oh my," I said, as I made it back to the house Luke and I are living.

"Have you guys been trying?"

"Not really I mean, we were in the beginning but we just took a break since he's training new Jedi and I got work," I replied.

Leia pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be fine," she said. "I was in the same position as you were."

"I know," I said.

We pulled away from one another as I sat down on the coffee table.

"Give hugs to Ben for me and I'm sorry for earlier," I said.

"No need to apologize for that. He was safe with you and was unharmed. That all that matters to me. Get some rest. I have a feeling your husband will be worrying his head off," she said.

"I can handle him," I said, as she left.

I stood in the house all by myself, taking in the quietness and letting my mind process everything. I know things need to change and I need to take care of things in order to do so.

I hope Luke will be okay with the news.

I walked outside towards the workshed that was on the side of the house. It came with the house when Luke and I moved in. I know now we would need a bigger place to raise our family.

Never would I thought that I would be pregnant now. I should be happy. I am happy. I hope Luke is happy and I know how busy he is with the New Jedi Order and our marriage has only few problems but we overcame those and manage to work through it all.

"Kelsey? Kelsey!"

Luke's voice snapped me out of my daydream as I walked out of the shed. I saw my husband jumping out of the landspeeder and ran towards me.

"Hi honey," I said as he got closer.

"I heard," he said, embracing me tightly. "I got so worried love. I had to leave as soon as I heard."

I returned the hug and closed my eyes. "I'm fine, really," I assured him lightly. Luke looked frantic with worry as I saw he was still in his dark jedi clothing, his hair a bit out of place and eyes filled with worry.

Even after almost four years of marriage he worries too much. But I still love him regardless.

"No you're not. You have a cast on your wrist. Not to mention you've been quite ill when I left. I knew I shouldn't have gone to Corusant," he said.

"Luke, take a breath," I said, cupping his face feeling the small hairs of his beard. "Let's go inside before you have a heart attack."

After he calmed down we both headed inside. I sat him down on the couch in our living room as I made him tea while I had water. I sat down next to him after I gave him tea.

"Now Luke, I need you something else that I found out while I was getting my wrist checked out and just be calm when I tell you," I said.

"Anything sweetheart," he said.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

"What?"

"Now I know what you're thinking. It's probably too soon to start having kids and while I do agree I know plans don't go the way we should want them but this is happening whether you like it or-"

I was sealed with a kiss on my lips from him. Luke held on to me as he pulled away. he rested his forehead against mine and stared at me.

"A baby? We're going to be parents?"

"Yes," I said in a small voice.

"Oh Kelsey my love. T-This is amazing," Luke said.

"Wait, what?"

"I know it's a shock but I've never been happier in my life since we got married," he replied.

"And what about before?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course those as well. I can't wait to meet our child," Luke said with a smile. "But when you fell..."

"They did a scan before I left and the baby is still there," I replied.

"Oh thank goodness I'm so relieved," he said

"Me too," I said. "Thanks for not freaking out on me."

"I would never," he said. "Now though we do need to talk about you taking it easy during your pregnancy."

"I know I mean I don't plan on stopping work until maybe my seventh month," I said.

"Hmmm, maybe six," he said.

"What? No way," I protested.

"I just want you and our daughter to be safe," Luke said, raising his hands slightly.

"So you think our baby is a girl?"

"Well what do you think?"

"A boy," I replied. "Either way, I want them safe and healthy."

"Me too. I'm so glad to have met you," Luke said.

"The same here," I said. "I love you Luke forever."

"And I love you too Kelsey, my angel, my light," he declared as we kissed.

If I would meet Luke way earlier, who knows how it would've turned out. Either way, things do happen for a reason. Despite what the future may hold, threat or no threat from the dark side what so ever, I know that I'll face it with my new family by my side.

 **The End**

 **A/n I know it's the end...for now anyways. Before I go and hit 'Complete', I do have a bit of news to share and what not.**

 **Will I write The Force Awakens?**

 **The answer is yes. However, that won't happen until the early middle of next year since I do want to focus on finishing my other stories for other fandoms and the prequel as well. Not to mention, I want to plan it out beforehand so when I do post, you'll be the first to know.**

 **It may seem sad that this is over but don't worry. Maybe I might write more snippets of our lovebirds together or something. I've come to love Kelsey and Luke so much like my own children I always enjoy writing about them and look forward to writing them after I update despite my hectic schedule.**

 **I know we'll see them in the prequel but it's still a bittersweet feeling.**

 **Also I'm thankful for you all for your reviews, alerts and favorites. You guys keep me going even though when I feel doubtful at times on how the chapters come out. I'll be forever grateful for you all and thank you all so much for sticking by me.**

 **All my love always and see you got in How To,**  
 **Spike**


End file.
